Blood Child: Book Three Hajime
by HolderOfMyHeart
Summary: Third book is up!Rika is back so now all is left is to kill Adverine but Saya and the gang aren't done yet! Also featuring Blood Plus: Kowloon Nights by Hirotaka Kisaragi It's dōjinshi plus Original plot line!
1. Special Chapter: Dream a little Dream

**Prologue:**

"Ugh this girl is more trouble than I thought..." Lucious sighed as he stopped to take a rest. He didn't particularly stop because he was tired but for the fact that he was a great enough distance away from the now probably pissed Haji and really didn't have to be back at Adverine's villa for a few days.

It was true though. Obtaining Fay was alot more hassle than it needed to be but it was necessary for his plan to work.

Lucious grinned at the thought of his plan. Blade had no idea how much he had helped with his plan or his real intentions for doing so were. Baka. But then again, it wasn't like Blade knew the truth anyway.

"Now for the next piece to fall into play.. Hopefully Haji won't intervene anytime soon..." Lucious noticed Fay beginning to stir.

Fay sat up with a start and looked up at Lucious, "You-Your the guy from the ship! The one that told me to control Blade... Right?" she asked. Lucious smirked, "So the first thing that comes out of your mouth isn't 'Where am I?' it's 'Your the one from the ship, right?' Hmm, interesting but yes I am the one from the ship." he replied.

So then, Blade did keep his promise! This means your bringing me to Adverine? Yes!" Fay cheered. Lucious stared at her strangely, "Bring you? The deal between me and Blade was that he would trade you for the freedom of his beloved Rika. Out of curiosity why on earth would you want to meet Adverine to begin with?" he asked.

Fay blinked, "Well aren't you one of her chevaliers? Shouldn't you be encouraging me to join up with her to begin with? And I mean she is powerful enough to take on Saya and help me get my revenge on my aunt so why would I not want to meet her?" Fay said.

Lucious sighed, "Great, there's already a hole in my plan..." he mumbled. Fay raised her eyebrow, "Plan?" she asked. Lucious look away from her, "Well I really don't see the point of informed someone that will ruin something that is taken me years to achieve."

"Is this a plot against Adverine? Ha! Your thinking I'll ruin your plan by saying something to Adverine? Haha well I guess in that aspect you would be right because I am on Adverine's side..." Fay smirked.

"Hmmm surprising you say that now and you haven't even met her yet... Though your are half way correct my plan it it's whole has nothing to do with Adverine at all.. She just happens to play a part in it.. Same as you, though your one of the core aspects needed to work."

"Wow, I feel honored..." Fay said, rolling her eyes. "Well then.." he said and scooped her up, "Waah! P-Put me down!" she complained. A sly smile curled on his lips, "Heh.. So you only like being picked up by him?" he said in a low voice.

Fay was a little unsure what he mention by that but his words made her blush. "Haha.. There's a way to keep you quiet.." he chuckled and then sighed, "Your going to cause a nuisance for me if your awake when we arrive at Adverine's villa... Sorry in advance..." He said, while reaching with one hand for something in his pocket with one hand.

Fay blinked, "Wait.. What are you-" she was cut off by Lucious shoving a handkerchief in her face and the next thing she knew, everything went black.

* * *

_**"Dream a little Dream"**_

_Side-Story for Blood Child Series_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"So... Your the Rika we've been hearing so much about, huh?" Seth asked with a huge smile on his face. He didn't know what was with him, but just seeing this browned-eyed and longer hair version of Seiya just elated him. Rika smiled, "Haha, I guess so! Did Blade really talk about me that much?" she said, turning a little pink.

Rika, Seth, Seiya and Elchai were walking in the general direction of east. They knew they could easily just fly with the help of Blade but since Rika and Seiya just met, they ended up walking. Rika and Seth had started a conversation amongst themselves as they walked ahead of the group. Seiya and Elchai just stayed silent and watched the two. Well, in Elchai's case, glaring at Seth and grumbling to himself.

"Seiya..." he said, out of the blue, almost startling Seiya. "Yes?" she said. Elchai glared at her, "Out of curiosity... What do you think of Blade?" he asked. "Blade?" Elchai nodded. "Errr.. Well.." Seiya started, "when I first met him... He was a very mysterious person... Ah! But since he got his memory back, he seems alot happier!" Seiya smiled but then stopped smiling when she looked up and realized that Elchai had stopped walking.

"Are.. You okay?" she asked. "What.. did you just say a few moments ago?" he asked. "Um... Blade seems alot happ-" "I don't care about that! I meant the other part!" Elchai said. "That Blade got his memor-" 'Ahhh my sweet niece.. So much is needed for you to know..' Seiya shuddered, "Who... Said that?" she mumbled.

"What did you say?" Elchai asked, confused. "I hear a-" Suddenly, everything seemed to be falling and then everything went dark.

Elchai caught Seiya before she hit the ground and slightly shook her, "Hey... Hey! Are you faking? Come on! HEY!" Seth and Rika turned around and noticed the two. "Gasp! Seiya!" Seth said and rushed over to Seiya and took her from Elchai's arm's. Rika rushed over as well, "Elchai? What happen?" she asked, concerned. Elchai shrugged, "We were just talking... And-" "Her pulse is low!" Seth reported and both of them turned to him. "What are we going to do?" Rika asked.

"We have to get to the others... Fast.." Seth said and morphed into his chiropteran form. "How does everyone do that?" Elchai wondered as he helped Rika and the knocked out Seiya onto Seth's back.

"Your kidding if I have to carry you too... It's hard enough holding this form!" Seth complained. "Not my fault Blade never showed me how to-Wahhh!" Seth picked Elchai with his chiropteran claw and flew up into the sky. "God...Fine.. I'm in too much of a rush.." and with that, using all his speed, the gang flew away. Hoping to catch up with the others before it's too late.

* * *

**_Fay's dream_**

Fay jolted awake only to find herself on the ground with fog surrounding her. She got up and looked around, unsure of where she was and continued to walk, hoping to find something to explain why she was here.

Finally she saw something in the distance so she ran towards it only to stop dead in her tracks. There in front of her was a place she had only seen in pictures.

Standing in front of her was none other than the 'Zoo'.

"How did I...?" before she could finish her train of thought she heard a voice in the distance singing a beautiful melody.

"Who is that?" she wondered and Began walking towards the melody. As she walked she kept recognizing more and more scenes from the pictures she found in Joel's office.

Finally, she stood before a tower with vines growing around it. This is where the voice was coming from. "Hello?" she asked, "Is anyone up there?"

Suddenly, a blue rose fell down from a window at the top of the tower. As soon as Fay caught it, the voice from the top of the tower stopped singing.

The next thing she knew, she was running up the long staircase and running through the long hallway at the top of the tower that was completely taken over by blue roses and found herself standing in-front of a wooden door.

She hesitated at first but then she found the courage to open the door.

Standing before her was a woman with long hair, much like her own. "Saya?" she wondered aloud. The lady turned and looked at Fay with glowing blue eyes and a smirk on her face, "Saya? I was expecting a little recognition but maybe that Kai never mentioned alot about me... I guess I don't blame him.."

Suddenly, it dawned on Fay, "Your... Diva.." she said and the woman nodded. Fay gasped, "Mom! But... How can that be? I thought Saya.."

"She did kill me," Diva said, "I'm sorry to say that this is only a dream.. I'm not really alive.."

"Mom.." Fay started, "I apologize, I wanted to get revenge for you so bad and-" "Revenge?" Diva blinked and then laughed, "Saya won. When we decided to fight each other for our final battle... Saya won because of my foolishness.. No revenge is needed.. After all, she and her human brother, Kai, kept you and Rhi alive, surprisingly.."

"But mom! Wouldn't you of wanted to raise me and Rhi yourself? How can you just say Saya won fair and square and there is no need for revenge?" Fay asked, on the brink of tears.

"Sigh... Have you met Lucious yet?" she asked, growing a bit impatient. "Uh... Yeah.. He sort of knocked me out before I got here.."

"Hmmm the kid is smarter than I thought..." Diva said and then shook her head, "Fay.. I don't have much time but listen to my words.. Protect Blade and listen to whatever Lucious has to say. Neither of them are your enemy and both play a huge role in you and Rhi's destiny.."

"Our destiny?" Fay said. Diva nodded, "That's all I can tell you... My daughter I wish you the best of luck and hope that you help fulfill the role I was suppose to play.." she said just as a glowing door appeared next to her. "Guess it's time to go.." she said and turned and opened the door.

Fay bit her lip, "Mom..." she said before beginning to cry. When the door shut behind Diva, the dream began to fade away.

Meanwhile...

Lucious had travelled a good bit with Fay in his arms when suddenly he felt something wet on his shirt. He looked down to find Fay was crying on him in her sleep."Mom..." she moaned.

Lucious sighed, "Just a little further... Please don't cry and give us away when we get to Adverine's.." he said In a low, muttering tone.

* * *

_**Seiya's Dream**_

Seiya awoke on a cruise ship much like the one she travelled on with everyone. She stood up and walked over to the side of the ship to get an idea on where she was only to see dense fog all around. "Hmph..." Seiya stepped away from the edge of the ship.

Something was odd about this ship, that was an established fact but how she got here was uncertain, of course. Suddenly she heard a voice singing in the distance. The melody the voice was singing was the same song she remembered hearing when she was little and the song that she usually sung.

"The song from the CD player!" she gasped, "It's that song!" Seiya chased after the music which led her through the ship and brought her to bottom of the ship's hull, where the song stopped. "Hello?" she said, walking between the crates in the hull. "Is anyone there?"

Finally, she ran into a boy dressed in victorian clothes. The boy smiled at her, "Hullo! My name is Riku... And you are?" he asked. Seiya blinked,"Um... Seiya... My name is Seiya..." she said. "Seiya? Awesome! Your name sounds close to Saya's! You nearly have your mother's name." he smiled. Seiya backed up, "Wait.." she said, "Riku.. I just met you... How could you of known who Saya was and... that she was my mom?" she asked.

Riku blinked, "Oh yeah... Guess I forgot to mention... Um.. Sorry... I'm Saya's adoptive brother, like Kai. And I know so much about you because I like watching everyone from above.. It's interesting to see what everyone goes through."

"No way... If your dead then-" Seiya began to wobble back and forth. "Oh!" Riku caught her before she hit the ground. A sweat-drop appeared on his head. "I'm sorry.. I still wasn't clear.. Your not dead... I guess you can say I am just 'visiting you in your dreams' " he reassured.

Seiya stood back up, "A dream?" she said, questionabley, "Why are you visiting me in my dreams?" she asked, "Shouldn't you visit my mom or better yet, Kai, your brother?" Riku sighed, "I would love to see them again.. But I know my visit would make them upset... Ah! But the reason I'm here right now is to warn you... Diva would of done it herself but she was busy..." "Diva?" Seiya blinked.

"Diva.. The one that was singing the song... She's Saya's twin sister.." "Ohhh.." she said. "Ahh! Going back to what I said earlier... Seiya... Your singing voice was inherited from Diva herself, skipping her own children and passing to you. Her voice was suppose to stop Adverine long before you and the others were born but her ignorance killed her in the end. This means you are the only hope if Adverine is ever to be stopped." RIku said, now changing into a more serious tone.

"Stop Adverine? All by myself?" Seiya blinked. Riku shook his head, "You must find the 'gift' in the east and from there make the pact that will enhance your chanced of beating Adverine..." "'Gift'? Seiya blinked. Riku shrugged, "That's the only thing I can tell you..Ah but don't try thinking about it too literally... Sigh.. This is a really hard job.." he said with a sweatdrop on his head.

Seiya just blinked, "Job?" Riku smiled, "Anyway... Um.. I know my time is almost up but... Can you do a personal favor for me? It's for your mom's sake.." he asked shly. "Yeah.. Sure... What is it?" she asked. "There's a guy that everyone but a few know as Hajime... He's actually Saya's chevalier.. 'Haji'.. If there is a way.. Can you reassure my sister, Saya, that he's not dead? It's terrible to watch her get so upset because of it. Ah... And please tell Kai that dad's alright and we're all waiting but that he has to-"

A light blinded Seiya and she jolted up and looked around.

She was no longer on the ship or talking with Riku but instead she was face to face with her chevalier, Seth, who wore a very concerned face. "Seiya! Oh my god.. I thought you were dead! I mean you just collapse out of nowhere and-Eh? Seiya? What's wrong?" Seiya scold at Seth, "Ughhhh! Seth! Could you of waited like five seconds? Grrr... RIKU was trying to tell me something important to tell Kai!"

"Something important to tell me?" Kai said, popping into the room. Seiya stared at Kai and then at Seth, "When did we get here? And.. Wait.. How long was I asleep?" she asked. "Err... a few hours.. We got here as quick as we could..." Seth said. "And we've been waiting for you, my dear, to awake.." a simi-familar voice said. Seiya turned and there standing behind Kai was the man that her father was talking to in the living room, "You!" Seiya gasped

* * *

Soooo this was a sub for a prologue for this.. The third installment of the Blood Child series... Book three... HAJIME! (Originally going to be called Rika but I ended up changing a bit of my plot-line from when I first started book two..) By the way I'm planning on only doing only two more books including this one so after this I'll be ending this in book four..

Thank you everyone that has been following my story and I hope you stick around for the next few installments!

Coming up...

Episode One: Lucious' Master Plan


	2. Episode One: Lucious' Master Plan

Oh my god another long chapter :D Yay! Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

Episode One: Lucious' Master-Plan

Haji(me)* and Blade soared through the sky in the late afternoon light, flying non-stop to reach Adverine's Villa that was still miles and miles away. This was the last thing Blade wanted to do today after just getting back with Rika. He silently cursed himself for not checking to see if someone was in Fay's room at the time so Hajime would not of been so high-strungged at the moment and demanding that he take him to Adverine.

(*Note: Some characters are still reffering to him as Hajime but we all know he's Haji by now... the 'me' after 'Haji' in parenthethies are just there to indicate will change when a character either calls him Hajime or Haji)

Haji(me) remained silent for the trip, most likely thinking of a plan to get Fay back from Adverine. It was probably useless to even think about rescuing Fay, after all.. Adverine would stop at nothing to obtain the upper hand.. Even if that meant losing Rika and gaining Fay who could use blood control.

The two passed over a small village as the sun finally set and the sky became this point Blade was feeling a bit whoosy. He still hadn't fully recovered the amount of blood he lost from Rika and from having to carry both Rika and Elchai ealier in his full chiropteran form, he was surprise to just now feeling tired.

'Haji(me) probably wont let me stop though.. I'll just... Hold out a little longer...' Blade felt himself on the verge of passing out and shook his head, 'Come on Blade, you can do it!' he thought to himself. Unfortunately, his stamia didn't match his motavation and Blade passed out and began tumbling to the ground below. Haji(me) noticed him falling and follwed after him, hoping to catch him before he hit the ground.

Blade had transformed back into his human appearance by now and was about to hit the ground when suddenly, he was caught by a random person. Haji(me_ slowed himself down and cartwheeled to the ground while making his wongs disappear and appeared infront of the stranger that caught Blade. "No... Way... Haji?" the stranger said, still with Blade in his arms.

Haji(me) tilted his head, "Um... Who are you?" he asked, looking at the stranger. The stranger was a japanese mixed man in his earlier 60's with brown eyes. Dispite his age, he looked only 39 years old and pretty fit. The man laughed, "It's me! Nishi Tatsuyoshi*! You know... From Hong Kong? I was one of the officers in Kowloon Walled City working on a case that ended up being with chiropterans! I can't believe I ran into you after all this time!" Nishi laughed.

(*Note: this guy is a real character from the Blood Plus Manga released by Dark Horse titled 'Kowloon Nights' it's a side story made by a guy Hirotaka Kisaragi)

Haji(me) blinked, 'Wait..' he thought, remembering bits of his memory about meeting Nishi but not alot. "Oh!" he said.

Nishi smiled, "See? I knew you recognized me!" he looked down at Blade, "Friend of yours?" he asked. Haji nodded, "Another chevalier.. Like me.." he said. "Ahh... I see... Well come in! Your friend looks exhausted and I've had alot to tell you but I never ran into you over the years.." he said.

"Um... Sure.." he said, a little disappointed he had to stop but if Blade wasn't capable of leading him to Adverine, he could at least try to learn more about this guy and why he vaguely remembers him.

Haji sat down in the living room as he waited for Nishi to come back from checking on Blade. "He looks exhausted..." Nishi said when he returned, "He's not moving one bit..." he sat in a chair across from Haji. "Has he been drinking blood? That could be one problem.." Nishi asked

Haji blinked in confusion and Nishi just shook his head, "Ahh... I see... Haji you do seem different from the last time I saw you... You don't remember me... Do you?" "I'm sorry..." Haji said. "It's fine! I'll just fill you in... After all.. It has been fourty-three years after all.."

He took a deep breath and began his tale, "Well it all started when I was an officer in Kowloon City and investigating a bunch of chain murders that consist of the victims being drained of blood-"

(for the sake of the author... I recommend you buy the book to know the rest of the story... But I will be hinting it here and there ^^)

An hour latter...

"And that's the story... And after you left to go find Saya, I joined the Red Sheild and have been out here in the land down under to investigate chiropteran activity..." He said, pulling out a red shard he had hanging around is neck on a chain as proof of being a Red Sheild member.

Everything from Nishi's story returned but for some reason, it skipped over all the Saya parts. Something was still wrong with his memory...

"Huh... Well you know when I expected to see you again..I really did think I'd finally meet this girl you were trying so hard to find... But still.. I'm curious to know what happend or what you remember past that.." Nishi said.

"Well..." Haji wasn't sure where to began. He sighed, "I don't remember Saya very well... Only a very old memory of my death from maybe a hunderd years ago.. After that... I woke up in an alleyway years back not remembering a thing and being extremely weak... And wandering for years til I was found by another group pf chevaliers that brought me to go meet this person named Adverine but I ran into him in the next room and have been dragged into his mess up to this point.."

"So there are more Queens that just Saya and Diva... Interesting.." Nishi commented. "Is there anyway you could tell me about Diva though? I don't remember her either.." Haji admitted. Nishi nodded, "Yes.. I can.. Well from reading Joel's diary... She and Saya were both born from cocoons except Saya was raised as a human and Diva was kept as an experiment. One day, Diva was released from her tower which we now know that Saya did now, and killed everyone at Joel's party. We also now know that you and Saya weren't there at the time because you were getting a flower for Joel.."

A few images crept into Haji's head. He remembered a flower on a cliff, the smell of smoke, and histaria from what he assumed was Saya.

"Anyway,,, In Modern time... Diva was a twin of Saya's that had an incredible singing voice that could control chiropteran. She also had more chevaliers than Saya and the last five she had were named Amshel and Solomon Goldsmith, Karl Fei-Ong, James Ironside, and Nathan Mahler.. Though now I'm getting reports that the last one may be wrong.."

"Solomon Goldsmith?" Haji asked, recognizing the name from Saya's newest chevalier. Nishi nodded, "Yup... He has blonde hair and green eyes and ran Clique Flesh in Paris...You should know him.." "He's Saya's chevalier though.. Well he was human and now her chevalier..." Haji said.

Nishi blinked, "Are you sure that's the same guy? Wow! Weird!" Haji nodded, "Apparently he had a set of twins with Saya as well... Infact Blade in the next room is a chevalier of one of his kids..."

"I'm... really out of the loop! Wow.. I thought Diva was the only one that had kids.. Poor Saya... I heard Diva took her adopted brother that she had to turn into a chevalier and then killed him afterwards..."

Haji began to remember a little boy that always seemed to be around. He also remembered rescuing him and teaching him once how to play the cello...

THE CELLO!

Haji looked around suddenly, "My cello..." he said. "Oh yeah!" Nishi said, looking around as well, "Where is your cello? Don't you always carry it around?" Haji nodded, "That's it then..." Nishi tilted his head, "Huh?"

"The reason I can't remember anything.. I need that cello back.." he said, finally fact. "Do you have any idea where you left it?" Nishi asked. Haji shook his head, "I'm guessing the last place I was with Saya.. I'm assuming.. Though I can't remember where that would be.." Haj isaid, searching his mind despritly only to be hit by a metal wall.

"Damn.." he muttered. "Hmmm..." Nishi began thinking, "Haji.. Where were you headed before you ran into me?" he asked. "Um..." "To rescue Fay... one of Diva's kids..." Blade said, leaning against a wall. "Friend of yours 'Hajime'?" Nishi blinked, "Hajime?" he asked.

Haji sighed, "Just admit you already knew my real name to begin with, Blade.." "Of course.. I've known it since Fay told me... Though I wasn't expecting you to respond to that name... So who is this guy?"

"A friend of mine.." Haji said. The man stood up and extended his hand, "Nishi Tatsuyoshi of the Red Sheild... Nice to meet you.." Blade shook his hand, "Blade.." he said and then retracted his hand when he began to feel faint again.

Nishi sighed, "Really now... Do all chevaliers go through this stage where they just wont drink blood when they're suppose to?" He walked into the next room. Blade looked at Haji, "He knows we-?" "Didn't he said he worked for the Red Sheild? Of course he's going to know that.."

"Oh..." Blade said just as Nishi came back with a cup filled with blood and handed it to Blade, "I figured a cup was better than a bag of blood to drink out of.. I was given this by the Red Sheild in case I ran into Saya but Your welcome to it.. Just got it shipped in Yesterday."

Blade's eyes changed colors and grabbed the cup out of Nishi's hand and gulpped it down. Blade let out a sigh when he was finished and handed the cup back to Nishi, "Thank... You.." he said. "No problem... Why were you so thirsty anyway?" he turned to the side, "My queen was extremely weak and she nearly drained me.." he said, subconciously rubbing his neck where Rika bit him.

"You chevaliers most have it rough.. Ah! So Haji... This girl your going to rescue.. Was this something Saya wanted you to do?" Nishi asked. "Something Saya wanted me to do?" Haji blinked. Of course it wasn't, this was something he had wanted to do himself. He wanted to rescue Fay. But why? Here he could drop everything and go and try to find his cello and then remember everything he forgot and be reunited with the one he loved.

Or, did he love her?

That was a terrible question to ask but did he really love Saya? Or Fay? His inter-thoughts said Saya but he kept thinking Fay. Something was really wrong with his thinking.

He sighed, "No... It's not... I'm finding her on my own accord.. There is something I need from her.. So I have to find her and rescue her if need be." Nishi nodded, "Gotcha... Well... I'm going back to Japan tomorrow.. so here's what I'll do.. go ahead and find this Fay girl your looking for and get whatever it is from her. Meanwhile I'll look for your Cello case and keep it in my old apartment in Hong Kong.

"Your welcome to either continue living as 'Hajime' or come to Kowloon Walled City and gain back your memory for your mistress." Nishi grinned, "It's the least I can do for you after you saved my life.."

Haji gave him a short bow, "Thank you.." he said and then looked over to Blade, "We'll be heading out now if you think you can last.." he said. "Oh... Okay...Yeah.. I'm fine... Thank you Mister.. Nishi.." he said and he and Haji stepped outside. Haji made his wings appear and Blade transformed back into his full chiropteran mode. They both nodded at Nishi before flying off.

Lucious landed a few yards outside of Adverine's Villa that was thankfully cover by trees. After looking around, he uncovered a hidden door by pushing away some of the sand that was in the front and then when the coast was clear he jumpped inside with the knocked-out Fay in his arms. Inside was a cave lined with a few cells. Lucious pulled out a ring of keys and opened one of the cells and set Fay on the little bed in the corner of the room.

He stepped out of the cell and went over to a little table in the corner at the end of the hallway. There he took a pen and paper out and wrote Fay a letter. He explained that he needed her to lay low as best she could because Adverine didn't know that she was there and to trust him that he wont leave her down here. He also explained that no one should be coming down here but him. Finally, he wrote in big letters, 'WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T SCREAM!'

He folded the paper so his last little note was showing and then walked back to the cell and placed it on Fay's head and then stepping out of the cell, locking it, and then heading up the ladder out of the underground hallway. Lucious wasn't worried about being seen... After all... Adverine only took a few chevailers with her to the villa.

* * *

Lucious walked up the stone steps and walked through the front door where he was greeted by two of Adverine's chevaliers, Mikuro and Haeimen. "Ah! Lucious! Perfect timming... Adverine was just asking for you. What took you so long to get here anyway?" Mikuro asked. Lucious smirked, "Oh let's see... First I had to deal with some 'problems' and then I had a lovely date with your sister-" "Heyy!" Mikuro growled while turning red, "Just because my sister is still alive... Don't mess with her!"

Lucious rolled his eyes, "Really now, Mikuro, you have to understand when I'm joking.." he said, patting him while he was walking pass him to get to Adverine's room. "Good Morning, M'Lady, I'm sorry for keeping you wai-" Lucious stopped mid-sentece as a huge chill crept down his spine, 'No... way..' He muttered to himself.

There, standing next to Adverine, was Blade in the same form that he was after he and his team hypnotized Blade into believing he was Seiya's brother. Adverine's lips curlled up, "Ahh Lucious.. Just in time... I wanted to tell you that Blade came back to us.. Surprisingly though, your hypnosis didn't work too well because he came back differently but luckily we were able to change him back.. Great, huh?" she said.

"Uhh... Yes. Yes, M'lady this is splended news... Blade... I welcome you back into serving our beloved Queen, Adverine.." he said, nodding in BLade's direction. Blade nodded his head back. "Ahh! And that's not all... Blade brought a friend with him... Hajime? Yes.. I believe that was his name.. The fantasic piano player! He was pleading for the return of that girl we have locked up..

"Ahh it's been so long.. I forgot her name... I told him we wont give her back and he pleaded to work under me so.. Feeling generous for some reason.. I said I would give her back after a year of working for me! I don't really know if I'll follow through with that but ahhh to have more people wishing to serve me..."

Lucious nodded, "By the way, m'lady... How long is your visit this time?" he asked. Adverine looked up at the ceiling, "Well.. I'll be done with my work here around noon tomorrow but I was going to stay a few days.. Why?" she asked, glaring at him.

He sighed, "_He's _pretty close by... That's why... Plus the others aren't too far in pursuit... Infact on my way here I ran into them..." Adverine blinked, "_He's _nearby?" she said, displaying a bit of fear within her voice. "Haeimen!" she called and Haeimen from earlier stepped into the room, "Yes, M'lady?" he asked. "Set a plane for me tommorrow... Lucious just informed me that _he's _nearby and with little numbers I don't wish to get in the mist of a rendezvous with him or any of the others without being home.."

"Alright... I'll set it up right away.." he turned to Lucious and nodded, "Thanks for the warning... No wonder you were late getting here..." he said before walking out the room. "Well... I leave Blade and Hajime in your care after tomorrow... if you can... Try and figure out how long he's staying in this area and anything else.." Adverine said and waved her hand, "Now go, both of you... I wish to rest..." she said.

"Yes, M'lady..." both Blade and Lucious said before exiting the room. "Blade... I recommend you and Hajime rest up when you can and I want you to meet me in the courtyard after Adverine and the others leave for their meeting at noon... Okay?" he asked, trying to hold back a wave of anger. Blade looked up to him and nodded, "Okay.." he said before wandering off.

Lucious punched the collum next to him to let out his anger and then sighed, "What?" he asked, annoyed, sensing someone behind him and the next ting he knew, he was shoved into the wall by Haji(me). "I know you set up for Fay to be kidnapped... I also know your the only one that knows who I'm talking about.. So tell me where she is NOW and why did you kidnap her?" he asked angerily.

Lucious put up his hands, "Hey, Don't look at me... All I did was complete an exchange.. I'm not the one who kidnapped her." he said. "Then, who? Who kidnapped her?" "Blade did.." Lucious responded, "He wanted me to cut him some sort of deal so he could get his beloved Rika back so I let him exchange for her release for Fay."

Haji(me) blinked, "Then why did he bring me to Adverine if he kidnapped her?" Haji(me) asked. "Look... I don't know! Now.." In one movement Lucious grabbed hold of Haji(me) and flung him over the Villa's walls.

Lucious jumpped over the wall and kicked Haji(me) into the ground, "Now explain to me why did you drag Blade here with you.. Did you see what they did to him because of you?" He asked angerily. "That...couldn't be.. helped.. Plus I could turn him back to normal wi-" "WHO CARES IF YOU CAN REVERT THAT OR NOT! You've already heard what they've done to him before, right? RIGHT?"

"Yes! I have-" "Then WHAT possesed you into thinking dragging him with you was a great fucking idea? I'm dying to know!" Lucious was furious now. Haji(me) was getting fed up with this nonsense and pushed Lucious off of him.

"First off... Explain to me one thing... Why do you care so much about him anyway?" He asked. Lucious growled, "Why do I care? He's my freakin Brother for god's sake! Of course I care about him!" Haji(me) blinked, "Your... brother?" Lucious realized he let something slip, "Uhh..." he sighed, "No use trying to cover up what I already said... Yes... Blade is my brother... Just I'm fourty years older than him... That's all you need to know..."

"Then why did you let Adverine kidnap your brother the first time then? Or let him be hypnotized the first time?" He asked. "You don't think that utterly killed me? This! This form! It's the most cursed form ever! I'm an enemy of my own brother... And better yet, Adverine's hold over me is greater than me trying to protect my brother!"

Lucious sighed, "But luckily... This will all work out... As long as everything goes as planned..." "As planned?" Haji(me) asked. "It's a pre-determined plan... You wouldn't understand it if I told you... But Blade can't die... Ughhh! Why did you bring him here? It was hard enough covering up what happend last time! Ughhhhhh!"

He took a deep breath, "Alright.. We'll fix this later... When everyone else leaves tomorrow meet up with me and Blade in the courtyard... Good-bye.." he said, walking back to the villa. "Oh and say a word of this to Blade and I'll finish you off in a heartbeat!" he called back. Haji sighed, 'Great..' He thought.

* * *

Haji(me) enter the small room he and Blade were to share for the time being that was the furthest room away from Adverine (surprisingly). Blade was lying on his bed in the room and staring off into the distance.

"Blade.." Haji(me) said. "Hmm?" Blade said, not moving from his spot. "Do you remember anything at all?" he asked. Blade shook his thought, "Just.. jumbled information... This.. almost feels like deja vu... Even seeing Adverine and seeing you again..." Haji(me) shook his head, "You don't know how close you are to the truth.."

"Huh?" Without saying anything, Hai(me) scanned the desk in the room and picked up a letter opener lying on the table. Blade sat up, "What are you doing with that?" he asked. Haji(me) remained quiet and slit his hand with the letter opener. "Blade blinked, "What the-? The hell did you do that for?" Blade asked.

"This.." In one instant Haji(me) pinned Blade down with one arm and hovered his bleeding hand over him, letting drops of blood fall onto his face. "Wha-Wha-?" Blade was in panic mode at this point and struggled against Haji(me).

Finally, before Hajime could even get a drop of blood in Blade's mouth, Blade snapped and pushed Haji(me) off of him before disappearing out the room.

"What.. The... HELL was that?" he wondered aloud as he dashed out into the courtyard. Blade's head was spinning. The blood that dripped on his face was intoxicating and making him go nuts. Already his vision was becoming red and hazy, making him stumble about.

Suddenly, through his hazy vision, he saw a figure in the middle of his path. 'Thank god.. Someone..' he thought as he reached for the person. Unfortunatly for the person, Blade's hunger overrided his desire to get help and he pulled the person down to his level and bit into the person.

Just as before when Blade had bitten Haji(me), when Blade released whomever he had bitten his appearance changed back to normal and all his memories flooded in. The only difference this time, though, was that he didn't collapse.

He shook his head, "Ugh.. what happe-" Blade looked up and frozed. Sitting on the ground across from him holding his bleeding neck and glaring at him was Lucious. Blade looked down and found blood that had dripped onto his shirt and when he wipped his mouth, blood was on his arm. Blade looked back at Lucious with wide eyes, "Uhhhhhhh..."

Lucious sighed and got up, "So that's what he meant... Guess he was right, also..." He looked at Blade, "Your an idiot for getting caught up in this mess but at least your back to normal..." "Huh?" Blade asked confused and then looked around, "Holy... When did I? Oh... right.." He began to remember the scene that played out:

_Blade and Haji(me) had reached Adverine's villa and where hiding behind a tree a few yards away. "So... What did you want to get from Fay,anyway? And what makes you think Adverine will let you see Fay right away?" Haji(me) sighed, "That's none of your concern... But I was going to try and gain her trust and then be able to see Fay.. I'm gong to try pretending i want to work for her..." _

_Blade gasped, "You idiot! You can't just demand to work for her randomly like a peddler from a town demanding to be a royal guard! Siiighhh... Wish I could come with you to back you up but... They might hypnotize me again..." _

_"You know... You still could come.." Haji(me) said. "Huh? How?" Blade asked. "Wasn't it my blood because it's similar to Rika's the reason you woke up in the first place?" Blade nodded, "Yeah.." "Then if they try something again.. I'll change you back.." Haji(me) said. "Deal!" Blade grinned._

Blade tilted his head, "Wait a minute... Lucious.. You are one of Adverine's Chevalier's right? How did your blood not kill me like how my blood killed that last chevalier of Adverine's?" Lucious looked around, "I wont tell you here... Follow me quick..." he said.

Blade followed him across the courtyard, through the hallway and into Haji(me)'s and his room .

Haji(me) turned from looking looking at the window to see who had come in, "So you were right about Adverine, Saya and Fay all having the same blood type.." he said to Lucious assessing from the blood on Blade and Lucious what had happend. Lucious nodded and shut the door. "But.. how is that possible? I killed a chevalier of hers with my blood last time!" Blade said looking between the two.

"Sigh... I killed him.. Not you..." Lucious said. "Huh?" Blade asked confused. "Long story short.. I jacked a sample of Diva's blood from the Diva project left overs by doing a few things here and there... I was wondering if she had the same blood type as Adverine and found she was the opposite. Before that chevalier bit you.. I gave him the sample in pill form and said that if your blood was poisonous, take this pill quick and you'll be fine.. Well.. You know how the results went.." Lucious smirked.

Blade blinked, "But what if me and Rika's blood were actually poisionous?" he asked. "Well I had a hunch it wasn't but if it was.. The bastard was going to die either way.. Hajime... or well Haji really was my confirmination that you all had the same type of blood.. That being said... Don't you dare say a word about this... This is treason to the max against Adverine...

"It's also slightly against the rules of chiropteran... Which I highly hope Safiya forgives me on..." "Safiya?" Haji(me) and Blade asked. "The first chiropteran ever... You'll know in time.. 'When the Swift arrow and the pure light go to the gift'" "What kind of Bullshit is that?" Blade said, laughing hystaricaly. Lucious sighed, "Do you think I make this crap up?Anyway.. I still wan to see both of you in the courtyard in the morning when the rest leave? Okay?" he said before walking out of the room.

* * *

DonDonDon!

Soo What did you guys think? I got to add Nishi in here! :D I was soo happy to find this right before I finished the special chapter! (Hints how long it took) I love him! Plus.. going back to the rest of this... Lucious is Blade's older brother 0.o! I am hoping this part of the story clears up some earlier in the series confusion!

Anyways.. Moving right along.. Stay tune!

Episode 2: Descifering Dreams


	3. Episode Two: Deciphering Dreams

_"And we've been waiting for you, my dear, to awake.." a simi-familiar voice said. Seiya turned and there standing behind Kai was the man that her father was talking to in the living room, "You!" Seiya gasped._

**You may notice a bit of language differentiation.. (like saying Enn instead of Umm..It's to emphasize an accent..) **

* * *

**Episode 2: Deciphering Dreams**

"What is he doing here?" Seiya asked, turning to her chevalier. "Eh? You know each other?" Seth asked, "I just met him a but ago..."

Nathan just smiled, "Well, my dear... As I said, nice to see your awake...Continue with your business with dear Kai..." he said waving his hand and walking off before Seiya could ask anymore questions. But this did bring her back into focus and she remembered her dream and gave a half smile to the confused Kai in the door way, still waiting for a response to his question, "I... met your brother.. In my dream.."

Kai's eyes widen, "Riku? He was in your dream?" Though he was happy to know his brother in some way and form was still around he was a little disappoint to not of seen his on brother in his own dreams.

Seiya nodded, "Yes... But unfortunately my dream was interrupted before Riku had a chance to tell me. I'm not sure if what he was trying to tell me was a warning or not...Gomenaisai.." She said, looking away apologetically.

"Unn..It's.. Fine.. But is he alright?" Kai asked. Seiya nodded, "Yes! He said he and his dad are fine so at least he passed happily!" "Ahh? Sou ka? That's good! Ahh.. We were just about to eat breakfast if your hungry.. Which I'm sure you am.." Kai said and, as if on cue, Seiya's stomach growled, making her blush, "Eh-heh-heh.. Arigato..I'll get up in a sec..." Kai nodded and walked out of the room.

Seiya stretched and hopped out of bed, "Sigh... Apparently allot happened while I was asleep... I hope my dad's here.. I would like an explanation as to why that guy is here..." The last time she saw that man, she was trying to grab drinks for her and Rhi when she overheard Nathan say that Blade wasn't her brother. He turned out to be right after all but how did he know that so well? Also, what else did he know?

She followed Seth out the room and walked into the living room area of the hotel room where Rika and Elchai were sitting around the coffee table, both under a blanket and Rika holding a cup of hot tea in her hand, "Ah! Good morning, sis! Did you sleep well?" she beamed, noticing her sister walking into the room. Elchai grunted at the sight of Seiya and pushed away from Rika and letting the cover slide off of him, "Eh? Elchai, you don't want any covers?" Rika asked. "No.. I'm fine.." he mumbled.

"Uhh... Good morning!" Seiya said, plastering a smile on her face to hide her discomfort with the couple. Seth was also sharing Seiya's slight discomfort with the couple but felt allot better with Elchai away from Rika. Both of them sat down with the awkward couple just as Kai came out of the kitchen with food, breaking a silence.

"Waaaaaa~!" Seiya thought in delight as she looked at three large thin pancakes filled with what looked like jam and topped with fruit and whip cream. "It's such a funny looking hotcake! Haha!" Seiya laughed as Kai set down another plate in front of Rika.

"That's the same thing I said.." Kai said, smiling, and finally sat down with his plate. "It... Looks like... a Mushu Pancake... Can you eat that with sweets inside?" Rika pondered, poking the crepe and then staring blankly at the fork next to her plate. "Enn... Is there any chopsticks?"

"Sigh... Oh how this disappoints me, dear brother of mine..." Everyone looked over to Nathan, making a dramatic entrance into the room, "How dare these children not know a lick of French or know anything about it's food?" Nathan sat down with the others, "That in-front of you, mon chers, is what the french call Crepes. They are thin pancakes served savory or sweet.."

Kai shrugged and continued eating. "Ohh... Creeps... Okay.." Seiya picked up her fork and began eating. Nathan sighed, ignoring the urge to correct her. "Solomon does have interesting daughters though.." He thought, as he waited for the girls to finish so he could talk with them.

Rika was still puzzled and took the silence to her question as 'There are no chopsticks', She had never used a fork before and the man who raised her for a short period of time lived in a village in China, away from the French influence and expose to western civilization.

"Ennn..."Rika fumbled with her fork and held it like a dagger and stabbed at her crepe, which slipped off of the fork and back onto the plate. "Gaaa!" How did this thing work? she wondered. Just before a word could escape Elchai's mouth, Seth had picked up her fork in one hand and held her hand in his other hand.

"Err... Sorry... First thing is first.. What hand do you write with?" He asked, making Rika blush, "Enn... My right hand..." she said. "Tch..." Elchai angrily looked away and Seiya apparently was oblivious to anything but her crepes.

This behavior peaked Nathan's interest but before he could comment on it, Saya and Solomon walked into the room. Saya apparently had just woken up, she had a bit of bed-head and only a small pink tank top and shorts and she seemed a bit dazed, "Good morning..." she nodded at everyone and sat down with everyone else.

"Oh! I'll grab your plate Saya, just one sec.." Kai got up and went into the kitchen to grab Saya a plate. While he was doing so, the girls were quietly eating (Rika was still fidgeting with a fork though), Saya was resting her head on Solomon's shoulder, Nathan seemed to be getting bored of waiting around and Elchai continued to glare at Seth who was watching Rika, making sure that she applied what he taught her.

"OH!" Seiya abruptly stood up, bumping the table slightly and causing everyone to look up at her. Seiya, after waiting a few seconds for the pain in her knee to go down, looked straight at her mother and then to her father and then frown, 'No.. wait... I can't say that...' She mutter to herself, 'But He told me to say something so...'

Seiya took a deep breath, "'TBREAKUPMOMANDDAD!" Seiya sighed, that took alot of breath!

Saya and Solomon looked at Seiya confused and in unison said, "Come again?" Seiya took another breath, "I.. know this may sound weird but... Okay.. first.. Mom.. Dad.. Don't break up with this news..." Seiya said..shifting around nervously.

Rika perked up at the words 'mom' and 'dad' and curiously looked over to the young and nearly mirror image of herself and the blond male behind her, two people she only saw briefly when she and the others appeared at the hotel the other night. 'Ennn? So... They are me and Seiya's parents? Amazing! Hmm but I sense a bond though.. A really close bond like... a chevalier bond..Is that possible?' she wondered to herself.

Saya had gone completely red from the sudden outburst and flustered, 'Of course we- I mean.. Just.. What's the news?" Saya asked. "It involves Riku.. who I'm sure you know who he is..." Seiya began. Saya's eyes grew wide, "Riku? My brother? He's-"

Seiya shook his head, "I'm sorry but no... He.. appeared in my dream... I know this sounds really weird, but I mean- Ah never mind! Anyway.. He took me to speak to you and Kai... Unfortunately I awoke before he finished the message he wanted to tell Kai but.. He wanted me to say to you..." Seiya bit her lip, why did she mention this? She had just met her real parents and she knew they had recently hooked up.

She wanted a family, and with her sister back she was planning on a happy little family between the four of them. Unfortunately, being raised by a priestess, she didn't want Riku's soul in limbo because of her so she really didn't have a choice. "Haji... Is alive.. And.. Closer than you think..."

Kai, who had been eating the last bite of his crepes, nearly choked, 'What? Haji's alive?' he thought. He knew he and the Red Shield had looked long and hard over the site that everyone last saw him and couldn't find any traces of him.

Surprisingly and not surprisingly his Cello case was never found too when he thought about it. Then again, the Red Shield also had to deal with a pesky Bomb Squad and couldn't reach the site til much latter... (Plus everyone was on alert for when Saya was going to fall asleep) for all they knew, a hobo could of stolen the cello case so they couldn't say exactly that Haji was alive when they noticed it was missing.

"I knew it..." Solomon muttered to himself and Saya froze up upon hearing this, "He's.. He's.." Alive! Haji was alive! At the same time she was elated at the news, she also felt a bit guilty and disappointed. She had longed decided that Haji was dead and that she needed to get over it mainly because he never sent any signs that he was alive. Sure there was the rose that she saw when she woke up, which she still doesn't have an explanation for, but he never came and no matter how hard she wished.

She looked up at Solomon who in turned stared back at her with an expression of curiosity, a bit of jealousy, and half relief. Saya had to admit, without Solomon she might of been more devastated by Haji's disapearance, so was it even okay to even think for one second that it's fair to Solomon to be relieved that Haji is close by and okay?

"That's... All I wanted to say.. Sorry.. I forgot all about that when I woke up.." Seiya sat back down, embarrassed by having to bring up an awkward topic. "Did Riku, by any chance, say who exactly Haji might be now? Or where he may be?" Solomon asked. "Solomon!" Saya said, turning a tad bit red, "Well don't you want to know what happened to him?"

"He... Never specified.." Seiya lied, how could she tell them that Haji had pretended to be Hajime this whole time? And on top of that.. It almost seemed like Fay had a crush on him which made it a little more complicated than need be."Ahh well.. That's good new for Saya a least..." Solomon smiled.

The gang continued eating without further interaction and once Kai cleaned up all the plates and forks, Nathan grabbed everyone's attention by hitting a wine glass (that must of magically appeared out of nowhere) and tapped it with a fork, "Ahh! About time you dears finished! Sigh, I thought I was going to die... But still... Even in the dullest moments in theater, one can make it up.."

Seiya sighed, "Um.. Excuse me... Out of curiosity... what are you doing here? Aren't we trying to find the first Saya's chevalier or something?" she asked. Nathan glared at Seiya, "Hmmph... Who do you think your speaking to, my dear?" he asked. Seiya blinked, "What?" and then shook her head, "No way... We came all this way to find you?" Nathan nodded.

"Which brings me to what I wanted to discuss with you... Seiya.. Is it true what your dad has told me that you've inherited Diva's singing voice?"

Saya and Kai nearly choked on a glass of water they both happen to drink at that time. Diva's singing voice? What nearly turned half the world into chiropterans and the singing voice that could control chiropterans? That can be inherited?

Seiya nodded, "Er... Yeah.. I can sing.. Though every time I do... a hoard of chiropterans appear-" Nathan abruptly got up and grabbed Seiya's wrist, "Then to the theater.. love! Let us hear those notes unsung for so long." He said and in one instant he and Seiya were gone, making everyone stand up in alarm.

"Oh crap.. Should we stop this? What if she attracts some chiropterans?" Kai asked as everyone shuffled about. Saya nodded to Solomon and he disappeared and reappeared with a sword she had bought earlier and handed it to her, "Then i guess we fight... We'll meet you there.." Saya said and her and Solomon disappeared.

Kai nodded and went into his room to grab his gun and Seth grabbed his sword and started heading for the door. Elchai and Rika got up and caught Kai's attention, "You two stay here... Rhi hasn't come back yet... We'll bring Seiya back..."

"What? No way... Rika wants to-" "It's fine Elchai.. We'll stay here.." Rika said, tugging at Elchai's sleeve. "Tch...Fine." Both of them sat down as Kai and Seth disappeared, making the room go silent.

"Hmmm... Maybe I should make some tea.." Rika got up but Elchai tugged her back down, staring her in the eyes. She blushed, "Elchai.." "Is your sister's chevalier truly who you rather have? Or Blade? Tell me now..." Elchai said sternly. "Have?" Rika blinked.

Elchai looked away angrily, "Apparently, it's not me... Just tell me, dammit, the ache in your heart is killing me..." Rika's eyes went wide and then softened, "Elchai.. If this is about us... I've always considered you a younger brother.. I'm sorry for making you misunderstand-" "Misunderstand? Little brother?" Elchai shoved Rika to the ground, though not that hard, and loomed over her and her shocked expression.

Without saying a word, Elchai leaned in closer with a shadowed expression. Rika, in response, flinched as he edged closer to her lips, "Blade..." she whimpered just as Elchai was going to kiss her. Elchai stopped in his tracks and clenched his teeth, "Blade? BLADE? After all I've done your thinking of Blade? He's a traitor! He left you at Adverine's castle for a decade! Dammit, Rika!" Rika shut her eyes as hard as she could and braced herself for whatever Elchai might do to her.

All of a sudden, "Hey, guys! I'm back from the-Waahh! Sorry! Sorry!" Elchai immediately got off of Rika and Rika stood up, red faced and looked over to Rhi that was trying to looking away from her and Elchai, "I. Am. So. Sorry.. I'll uhh... Come back later-" "Just stay with her... I'll be outside.." Elchai growled and stormed pass her and out the door.

Rhi looked over from the door to Rika, puzzled, "Um... What was-?" Rika half smiled, "Elchai's jealous.. and it's all my fault..." she said and began sobbing. Rhi ran over to comfort her as Elchai watched from the outside window and looked away.

Meanwhile...

"Ugh... Where the hell did Nathan go?" Kai growled as he and the others met up in the center of the theater. "I don't know... But wherever they are... We should find them soon... Solomon so it true Seiya can sing like Diva?" Saya asked worriedly.

Solomon nodded, "I just happen to overhear her sing, right before we left for downtown Tokyo.. It wasn't the exact song that you know Diva sang...but from my experience, that is clearly Diva's singing voice."

"Sigh.. Noooooo..." Saya moaned and sank down to her knees. Kai sighed, "Well... Maybe Nathan was right... We do need Diva's voice to stop Adverine... Maybe this is why Seiya was gifted with her voice.. We can trust Nathan now... Right?" Kai asked, looking over to Solomon, hoping to shed some light on their situation.

Solomon sighed, "It depends, really..." Seth tilted his head, "Umo... This is going to sound a little dumb but... What's the problem with Diva's singing voice? Is it terrible or something?" Seth asked. Sweat drops appeared on the rest of the gang members.

"Ahem.. Well... Back thirty years ago when we were fighting Diva, her singing voice was a real problem because it could control chevaliers and could turn people who ate things made by Solomon's company into chiropterans that would in turn fight us...We're concerned that if she does have this gift... Nathan might try to take his revenge or so on Saya by using Seiya and her voice." Kai explained.

"Well... Lovely..." Seth sarcastically stated.

Suddenly, the lights on the stage turned on and the curtains began to rise, "Welcome. Mon Chers, for a special performance done by our beloved Seiya Goldsmith." Nathan's voice echoed over the sound system.

A spot-light flashed on Seiya who was dressed in a sleeveless black cocktail dress with white cuffs on her wrist and a top-hat. "Nathan! Ugh.. What's with the gut-up? Really now.. I would of sang without this crap!" Seiya complained while trying hard to keep her short cocktail dress down as she stood in embarrassment and red faced on stage.

The gang was shocked by the outfit Nathan somehow got her in. Sure it wasn't Playboy but it was crossing the border a bit. Seth and Kai looked away a bit red faced and Solomon and Saya looked around to find where Nathan was, a bit peeved at his display.

(Hey.. Kai's still a single man ya know and she IS thirty so... Heh heh why not a bit of fluff? XD)

"Sigh.. Mon cher, mon cher... Performing is only half the battle! You must present it with flair... Now don't worry... let's hear those lovely notes of yours.. Shall we? Starting from the top, from that song I mentioned!" Seiya shifted uncomfortably, "Sigh.. Fine..." She stood up straight and took a deep breath.

"_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono_~"

Seiya's singing, without a doubt, sounded 100% like Diva's, Kai and Saya couldn't deny that. But one thing that was different, Kai noticed, was the power it seemed to posses. Usually it seemed like whomever is singing's chevaliers shouldn't be affected by the song but, as Kai observed, when he looked over, he was caught in a deep trance that seemed to have gotten Solomon as well.

Saya seemed to notice as well, "Kai... She's.. really powerful.." she whispered to Kai. Kai nodded, "I know..." was all he could say. He could tell at the same time Saya was amazed by how good she sounded, she was scared of the power she had compared to her.

Seiya stopped singing in the middle of the song, "Ermm... I don't remember the rest.." Seiya said, rubbing her head. She heard clapping coming from behind her and she turned around. "Well done mon cher~! Your voice! Ahh it sounds like angels as the humans say...And the power! Such power.. you might have surpassed Diva!" Nathan congratulated, apparently unaffected by her singing.

Solomon and Seth snapped out of the trance they were in. "Ugh... What was that?" Seth asked, feeling faint. "Seiya's voice... ugh... Guess I forgot.. I'm not Diva's chevalier or human... of course this was going to effect me.. " Solomon said, leaning a bit on Saya.

Nathan jumped off the stage ad landed in front of the gang with Seiya, "What a spectacular display, huh my brother? I will surely help in any way, shape or form if Seiya can sing like that.." Nathan winked at Solomon. "Grrr... Nathan how are we suppose to use Seiya's voice to help us if it's too powerful for even Seiya's chevalier and Solomon?" Kai asked angrily.

Nathan sighed, "Of course there always has to be a comment.." he muttered and then looked Kai straight in the eye, "Kai, you love Saya, don't you?" he asked. Kai flashed red, "Of course! I mean.. S-she's my sister after all.." Nathan smirked a bit at his reaction but continued, "Then if you don't want Saya to die because of Adverine, your only hope is Seiya and her voice... Had the feud between Saya and Diva never of broken out.. Eventually Diva's voice could of given Saya the edge to beat Adverine... But now the times have changed.. Isn't that right Seiya?" Nathan asked.

Seiya blinked, "Umo... I don't think I know what you mean-" "What else was said to you in the dream?" Nathan asked sternly. "Well.. Not too much... Riku did say something like 'You must find the 'gift' in the east and from there make the pact that will enhance your chanced of beating Adverine.' I honestly don't know what he meant by that.."

"Riku said that?" Kai asked, trying not to laugh at the out of character-ness of what he said. "So... they want you to visit Safiya then.." Nathan mumbled. "Safiya?" Solomon questioned. Nathan sighed, "Of course you wouldn't know.. This was way before your time.. Safiya was the first chiropteran ever... I only know after years of research.." "Ehh? How interesting.." Solomon said in awe.

Nathan nodded, "Huh... Well looks like I'll have to cut my business here short... Excuse me one moment.." Nathan disappeared out the room. Seiya sheepishly stepped forward to the rest of the group. "Errmm... Well..." She didn't know exactly how to react to Kai and her mom staring at her still with a look of disbelief.

"Wow... You.. really do sound like Diva!" Saya said, putting on a smile. Kai just nodded. Seth cleared his throat and Seiya looked over to him, "Yes?" she asked. "That.. outfit..." Seth turned away, his face fully red. Seiya blinked in confusion and then looked down and blushed. "OH!" She said, pulling down the dress again, "Crap! I forgot about this dress... Ahh! Crap.. Excuse me.." Seiya ran up the stairs on the side of the stage and went backstage to the dressing rooms.

"Poor thing.." Solomon said with a chuckle and then turned to Saya, "Well, Saya.. looks like we'll be heading to the East... That is.. if you want to continue on like this..." Saya looked up at him, "What do you mean?" she asked. "Exactly as I said... Saya... I know you've been dragged into this chaotic mess from the time you've woken up...I want to know if you really want to continue on.."

"You want me to choose? Now?" she asked curiously. Solomon nodded. "Well... To be honest.. I really really just want to go home.." Saya said, looking away, "But.. I don't want the girls to have to deal with this Adverine all by themselves... I don't want anyone else to die..In fact... I wont give up Solomon... " Saya said.

Solomon smiled, "I figured you'd say that.." "Erm... Hey... Sorry to interrupt but.." Saya and Solomon looked over to Kai who was a little embarrassed about stopping their moment, "Er... Well.. I was going to say... I have to go back soon.. To Okinawa.. In fact soon.. It's just for something lame like a checkup.. But if you wanted to come back with me for a day or two.."

Saya blinked, "You were planning on leaving?" Kai rubbed his head, "Sorry.. It's really important..Well.. That's what Julia's doctors keep telling me... Either way... A breaks a break.." he pointed out.

"I agree with Kai, I want to make sure your okay... Think about it, love. You only just woken up a week or so ago.." Solomon said, "Plus it's a good compromise.. You can go for a few days and come back and help."

Saya still was uneasy, "But if we go... Who's going to stay here with the girls and keep an eye on Nathan?" she asked. "I'll stay..." Solomon offered. "Really? You'll stay?" Solomon nodded, "So, how are you two getting back to Okinawa?" He asked.

"The Red Shield will pick us up... They were coming anyway to pick up the others that were traveling with us earlier. They told me this when I called last night and urged that I come with them.." "Ahh..Sou desu? I see.." Solomon said just as Seiya walked up to them, "Sorry about earlier.. Ehh? What are you all discussing?" she asked curious.

"We'll be heading back to Okinawa as you guys head to towards the East and find clues concerning your dream.." Kai informed her. "Leaving? Why?" Seiya asked, a little alarmed. "No." Kai waved his hands,"It's nothing serious! I just so happen to have a doctor's appointment soon and Saya was going to come to get a break from being rushed around.." he reassured, making Seiya at ease. "Ohh..."

"Well then! That surely took awhile.. " Nathan said appearing out of nowhere leaning on Solomon. "Well anyway.. I reserved a flight for all of us that will take us to the East...It leaves tonight though, sorry if it's a bit sudden but if I'm interpreting what Seiya's dream's about... It's best we leave as soon as possible."

"True... Well then.. We should go inform the girls! Meanwhile Saya and Kai can pack for their trip back to Okinawa.." Solomon said. Nathan looked at the two questionably, "Okinawa?" "Long story.." Kai said, not wanting to explain for the tenth time.

"Ahh... Well you two have fun.. I'll meet you all at the airport around nine.. Au Revoir~" he said disappearing once again.

"Well I guess that's our Que.. Let's get back to the house.." Kai suggested and everyone left the theater.

Meanwhile...

Rhi was trying her hardest to calm Rika down. Finally she decided the only thing that might work would be to go make some nice fresh tea so she did just that and set the piping hot glass infront of Rika who took the cup and huddled it to her chest, finally calming down. "That you," she smiled with red shot eyes and took a long sip of her tea.

"Soo...What's gotten you all upset?" Rhi asked while testing the heat of her tea with her finger and then pulling her finger back because of the extreme temperature. 'How does she drink that so calmly?' she wonder.

Rika set down her glass, now only half full (-omg haha I'm optimistic ;D) and took a deep breath, "Sorry...That was a little much.. But I'm really sorry you had to see that...Unfortunatly the problems that I thought we left behind in the dungeon still surfaced..." She looked down as she spoke and fiddled with her long hair, "It's just..Difficult having a chevalier that I only made as a favor to him.. and not as someone I love like Blade..."

"So you love Blade?" Rhi asked. It was a dumb question because she can obiviously tell and she knows how Blade, after getting his memory back, would only think about her. They must of had quite a history together.

Rika smiled, "Yes... He was the first person I ever fell in love with.. " then she frowned, "Though I wonder if he still thinks of us like that... I doubt it after all this time..." Rhi raised an eyebrow, "You wonder? He's like head over heals for you! Once he got his memory back he's only thought of you-" "His memory back?" Rika questioned.

"*Cough* *cough* His confidence back sorry.. Wrong word.. But yeah!" Rhi said, "Anyway.. Your okay.. So... Rika.. What do you think of this whole Adverine thing? When you guys came in last night..that guy and Solomon were discussing about your sister getting revenge on Adverine..."

Rika frowned, "Seiya is getting herself into a huge mess.. All of you are.." Rhi nodded, "We knew that from the start... It's a risky job but somebody's gotta do it.." Rika sighed, "Adverine is powerful enough... but her chevaliers are trained to be highly skilled combat warriors for her... Not to mention she can do so much more.. She has a team of scientist working around the clock for her protection.. It's extremely risky!"

"I'm sure she knows but we just can't leave Adverine do go around and do whatever she pleases. If we let that happen, you would probably never of been rescued and we might of been next!" Rhi pointed out. "True... Sigh... Wow.. What has heppen to me? I wasn't like this before..I would of wanted to jump in on the action and use what my baba and Blade taught me and fight back with full force but.. It's surprosing how weak you can get..." Rika said, drifting into a more meloncolic mood.

Just then, the back door to the small balcony opened and the girls turned as Elcahi walked back into the room, "The others are coming back.." He said and sat down in a chair across the room,"Errm... Hai... Thank you.." Rhi said as Rika stayed quiet.

After suffering through a few awkward moments of silence, the rest of the gang walked in.

"Really now, Nathan, what was that attire back at the theater? Mattaku... You really are trying to make things harder for me, huh?" Solomon asked Nathan who walked in with him. "Ahh.. Well you do know my thoughts of a 'brother of mine' working for someone I've spent years going against but besides the point.. It was a fabulous outfit! The outfit was made by a co-worker of mine.. She's one of the fashion designers I was assigned to for this press job.."

"Sounds like you've enjoyed work..." Solomon mused. Nathan sighed, "I'd much rather return to my previous job but alas we cannot gain back the past.." Nathan looked over to Seiya walking in last, talking with Seth, "We can only look forward towards a different future.." Nathan said, seemingly lost in thought.

"?" Saya and Kai walked in talking amongst themselves as Solomon and Nathan continued their conversation outside on the porch. Seiya and Seth followed in and sat down once again at the table.

"Enn.. So.. How did everything go?" Rika asked, trying to start up a conversation. Seth sighed, "We're apparently going to the East.." He said and then pointed to Seiya, "And Seiya has a hypnotizing singing voice that sounds similar to 'Diva's' voice...That's just about it.."

Seiya turned red, "Was it really hypnotizing? Crap... I thought it just lured in chiropterans... UGH I should of never sang!" Seiya buried her face in her hands. Seth patted her on the back, "Daijobu, daijobu.. It'll work out.." He said. "Enn? S-Sing?" Rika asked. All of a sudden a memory poured into her head.

_Blade and her were walking...She tripped.. She and Blade were flirting and joking around..""Come on... Aren't we going to go meet Seiya today?" He called to her. _

That's right.. This was the day she and Blade were kidnapped. Why was she remembering this again?

_They were visiting a temple... Blade had told her that this lady had been raising her twin and little sister Seiya and now they were going to go visit her. As usual, Blade was being his regular 'idiotic' self. Ugh.. Why couldn't he tell by now the difference between a kiss and her drinking his blood? He had to be complicated.._

_"Because.. If I do.. I wouldn't be able to look away.." _

Of course.. Blade can be soo corny... But she loves him for that..

_"You... Are so corny!" she said, bursting into laughter a few moments later. _

_"Isn't that why you keep me around?" Blade asked her and then froze. Why did he freeze. "That singing..."_

Suddenly she realized what triggered this memory..

_They were nearing Seiya's house when they heard the singing. This caught the attention of Adverine's chevaliers that were around, most likely to find Seiya.. After all, Rika had been moving around too much to be tracked._

Wait.. That's right... She and Blade had been moving around too much.. Why was she captured if Seiya was the one they must of tracked down? No way.. She got captured because the attention her sister's singing? So.. If Seiya never sang that day..

"You would of been captured.. Not me!" Rika gasped and Seiya and Seth stared at her. "What are you.. Talking about?" Seiya asked, blinking in confusion.

Rika shook her head,"I don't believe this... That cell.. That hell.. That isolation..." Rika began shaking and as Seiya and Seth looked over in confusion and concerned.

Elchai noticed her actions from across the room and became alarmed. "Crap!" he muttered and moved swiftly towards Rika, drawing a bit of attention from Solomon and Nathan speaking on the balcony.

Elchai was a little late. Rika stood up, her eyes now glowing a penatrating blue, "You are the reason for it all? The reason for all those years? I don't believe this... They were after you, dammit!"

Seiya was a little frighten of Rika now. Her eyes were distant, cold, and blood thirsty! Infact, in the next second, Rika lunged at Seiya. Thankfully, Rika only knocked her down to the ground before Elchai stepped in and stopped her by grabbing her by the waist.

"Rika! Quit! Stop! Calm down!" he said while avoiding Rika scratching at him in anger and trying to keep his grip on her as she flailed about. "What happened?" Kai asked as he and Saya stepped in the room to see what was going on. Solomon and Nathan were on the alert as well.

"Get OFF OF ME!" Rika said and pushed Elchai off of her and lunged again at Seiya. Elchai was quick this time to react and instead of just holding her back he pinned her to the ground away from Seiya. "Calm DOWN, Rika!" Elchai growled but Rika already seemed to of lost herself.

As he was struggling with Rika the others went over to Seiya, "Are you okay? What happened with you two?" Solomon asked. Seiya was in complete shock and could only shrug her shoulders in response to them. Rika is... mad at me? I'm the reason she was kidnapped in the first place?

All while this was happening, Seth just stood there and didn't intervene or anything, Elchai noticed. How can he just stand there like a moron? He wondered and then focused back on his situation.

Rika... He thought sadly as he looked down at her blood thirsty eyes. There was only one way to make her calm down...

**Blood**

Elchai readjusted himself and held both of her arms that were attempting to scratch him away with one hand and bit into his other hand. He repeated the same thing he remembered Rika doing to him when he was close to dying.. Sucking in some of the blood and then connected his lips with hers and letting the blood enter her mouth.

Of course he didn't have to do it that way, he knew, but he secretly wanted to steal a kiss from her because of earlier. She was too much of a tease and just saying that she didn't mean to lead him on felt kind of bull-shitty anyway.

Rika struggled for a second but then accepted the blood. When he pulled back, Rika was back to normal and staring at Elchai with wide and puzzled eyes. Elchai got off of her and offered to help Rika up. Rika took his hand and stood up and then wiped the blood off of her mouth and then looked around in confusion. "What... Happened?" She asked.

The others stared at her, just as confused. "You... Don't remember?" Elchai asked. Rika shook her head. "I was talking to Seiya and then... just a second ago.. On the floor and everything I remember.." Rika said and then caught the eyes of her sister's, still wide and frighten.

Rika blinked, "Oh my.." She turned to Elchai, "What did I do? I don't remember-" "You lashed out on Seiya.. Blaming her for you and Blade being kidnapped.." Elchai said, cutting her off. "I.. Did? But... It wasn't her fault... It was... Well wasn't us but still.." Rika was confused.

Seiya recovered from shock and stood up, "It's.. Okay Rika.. Maybe being captive just finally made you snap? I mean.. Sounds like my reaction if that happened to me.." she said, trying to play off her guilt she was now feeling.

"Ennn... Maybe...dui bu qi.." Rika said, bowing her head. "That's.. Chinese isn't it?" Nathan asked. Rika nodded, "Sorry.. I was raised in a village in China... Chinese is my main language.. Japanese is my second.. I said 'sorry' in Mandarin Chinese if you wanted to know.." she said.

"Woow.." Everyone said in amazement.

As everyone asked her more about China and mentioned plans for later on that night Elchai went up to Seth and signalled him to follow. Seth followed him onto the roof.

"What?" he growled when Elchai shut the door to the roof behind him. Elchai glared at him, "You've got some nerve to be mad at me.." Elchai said. Seth scoffed, "Why? You've got a real reason to be mad? I just plain dislike you.. This is why I'm mad..."

"Ha! Very funny.." Elchai punched Seth into the wall, "Want to here a real reason to be mad?" Elchai asked, picking up a random pipe and pointing it inches from from Seth's face

* * *

Omg how long did this chapter take? XD I'm sorry guys... I've been working on several things (including NaruYasha alongside my new beta Alice.. Look out for that you guys!)

And testing just makes you super sleepy =_= Anyways I'll try to make the next chapters quicker!

**Episode Three: A calming Before a Storm**

STAY TUNE! (Rate? Comment?)


	4. Episode Three: A Calming Before a Storm

Sorry for changing the title... (I accidently read my outline wrong and skipped over a few chapters) Anyway... Here it is...

(By the way... This story is now in experimental mode.. I'm testing the waters with something and for some people.. You might not like where this is going AT FIRST but please.. please.. please! Give this story a chance to regain itself... )

* * *

**Episode Three: A Calming Before a Storm**

_"Ha! Very funny.." Elchai punched Seth into the wall, "Want to here a real reason to be mad?" Elchai asked, picking up a random pipe and pointing it inches from from Seth's face._

Seth looked up at Elchai who was steaming with anger and looking like he'd drive that pipe into his throat without a second's thought.. He had to swat that pipe out of his hands.. But how? And what if that didn't work? It wasn't like he could pull out his family's sword to protect himself... He stupidly left it in the hotel room.

'Want to hear a real reason to be mad? What the hell is his problem?' Seth wondered. Sure he had said something stupid to him by saying he didn't like him but what else was he to say? Elchai's gloomy atmosphere bugged Seiya and seemed to make things uncomfortable around Rika as well. Grrr... Why did Rika have to deal with this guy anyway?

"Are you listening to me?" Elchai asked agrily. "Frick! What? What do you possibly want to say to me?" Seth asked, getting frustrated. Elchai glared at Seth for a few seconds and then sighed, tossing the lead pipe as far as 5 rooftops away.

"Answer me one question... Alright? That's all I really need from you.." he said with a shadowed expression. "Oo...Kay?" Seth said, slowing getting up. "What are chevaliers suppose to do for their... 'Makers'?" he asked. Seth blinked, "That's... An Easy one! We're suppose to protect them and do as they wish..."

Elchai nodded, "Hmm that sounds about right...So then.." His expression changed, "Explain to me why I'm watching over your 'Maker' as well as my own?" A shiver went down Seth's spine.. This guy was really creeping him out! He wondered if he was bi-polar.

"That's because-!" Shoot.. he was right. "I'll say this and I'll only say this once... Dealing with Blade is one thing.. But I will no tolerate another chevalier trying to woo my 'maker' and pick up his slack because of it..."

"Is that a threat?" Seth asked agrily. Elchai loomed over him, "That... Is a promise.." he said, making Seth turn away. When he looked back, Elchai was gone.. "What... the hell?" Seth said, catching his balance on the wall behind him. "What is with that guy? Really.."

Meanwhile...

"Ehh? We're leaving?" Rhi asked afer Saya was finally able to add in that she and Kai would be leaving that night as well as her and the rest of the gang. Saya nodded, "Sorry.. I know we just got here..." she said.

"Err.. I mean it's fine.. It's just.." Rhi looked down. "Are we really going to leave if Hajime and Blade went out to look for Fay? What if they bring her back?" All the adults in the room went silent. Nathan, confused, looked over to Solomon and whispered, "Is Hajime by any chance-?" Solomon nodded, "Yes.. He is.. Long story I guess.." He whispered back.

Nathan cleared his throat, "Well then.. If this Hajime character is brave enough to go get the girl.. Don't you think he'll bring her back to you all no matter what? Changing locations shouldn't be a problem.." Solomon nodded, "That's true.. And I'm sure Blade will help him track Rika being he is her chevalier.. It should be okay for us to leave.." he said, reassuring Rhi.

"I... guess.. " Rhi said and excused her self to her room so she could pack. "Poor Rhi.." Seiya frowned. "Enn.. Who's... Fay?" Rika asked. "She's our cousin and Rhi's sister.. Fay was kidnapped before you got here by, we think, Adverine." Seiya said. "Kidnapped? By Adverine? Poor thing! So.. That's who Blade and that man went off to save?" Seiya shrugged in response.

Elchai had walked in just in time to hear their conversation before the two walked off to Seiya's room to go pack.

Rika's cousin was kidnapped before they had arrived? Why did this sound too good to be a coiencidence? He'd have to investigate this to figure out why this was bugging him.

-o-o-o-o-

Just as everyone finished packing and wasted a few more hours idlely chatting, the time for everyone to leave arrived. Two black SUV's pulled up to the hotel, curtsy of the Red Shield, and two drivers greeted the gang. "Hello.." One of them said, "I've been told to pick up Kai and bring him to his flight.."

"And I've come to take the rest of you to your flight..." The other said, and motioned everyone to get in the van. Before the gang split into their groups, Solomon kissed Saya on the lips, "Etre sécure, amor."(Be safe, My love) he said, patting her on the head and then grabbing his stuff and going in the opposite van.

The others grabed their stuff and headed into the van and Kai and Saya walked up to the other one.

"Hold on.. Your coming too miss?" the driver asked when Kai opened the door for Saya. "Yeah... I said she could come.. Is that a problem that Saya's coming with me?" Kai asked glaring at the driver. "Er.. Not at all..sir.." the driver said timidity and retreated to the driver's seat. Kai climbed in the passagers and soon... Both groups were off..

-o-o-o-o-

Adverine waited patiantly as Mikuro and Haeimen loaded up the car with her luggage to go back to Japan with. Lucious walked out of the house and walked over to Adverine, "Ahh.. You all are leaving a bit earlier than planned I see.." Lucious nodded, "I don't want to take chances if what you said the other day is true.."

"I understand.." He said. Adverine looked behind him, "Where's Blade and Hajime?" she asked. "Blade's sleeping from shock... Like the first time we did this experiment..And Hajime is-" "I'm right here.." Hajime said, appearing behind Lucious.

Adverine smiled, "Well.. I really do hate to leave you Lucious.. To really see if he's here but.." she wrapped her arms around Haji(me)'s neck, "I'm sure Hajime wont mind.. Right, dear?" she asked. "Uhh..." 'What the hell?' Haji thought. Adverine looked over to Lucious and her approching chevaliers, smirked and kissed Haji on his neck.

Haji froze and Adverine, content, walked over to the car.

"Oh.. Let me help you, M'Lady.." Lucious said, bumping into Haji as he passed him and opened the door for Adverine. "Sigh.. Thanks.. I guess.." she said, showing little interest and stepping into the car.

The other two chevaliers, that also happen to bump into Haji on their way to the car, got in the car as well. Mikuro rolled down the driver's window. "We're off.." he reported before turning on the car and speeding off.

After Adverine's car was out of sight, Haji spoke, "What, on earth, was that?" he asked. Lucious sighed, "Since she believes your actually her chevalier now.. She's just treating you like the rest of us and encouraging us to haze you.. That's why Mikuro and Haeimen bumped into you and I reacted like I did.. Everyone gets hazed and everyone hazes the newcomer so... avoiding suspision.. I just followed everyone else.." Lucious explained.

"Great.." Haji grimanced, rubbing his neck where Adverine had kissed him. He wanted nothing more than to rip her to shreads for doing so but he had other things to attend to, "So where's Fay?" he asked.

"We're getting there.. First, let's meet Blade in the courtyard.." Lucious said, walking quickly in that dirrection. Haji followed afterwards.

Blade was waiting for them when they arrived, "Gezz.. How long did it take to send her off? I mean I notice she and her crew left earlier but shesh!" he said. "Hajime was being hazed a bit.. " Lucious reported, smirking. Blade blinked and then started laughing hysterically, "Seriously? Ahahaha that sucks! Wow... Good thing you aren't permentaly her chevalier or you would of been Toast!"

"Toast?" Haji wondered. "Let's.. just say our hazing goes to the extremes." Lucious said and sighed, "Then again I guess it's really only extreme to humans since we're able to take what would be deadly for humans as if it were nothing.. Well.. Let's go get Fay..."

"Errr...Ya know? I might scope out the house a bit.. You never know what Adverine might be hiding-" "He knows Blade.." Lucious interupted. Blade's eyes went wide with panic and looked over to Haji, "When did you-?"

Haji sigh angrily, "Earlier.. and I hope you apoligize to Fay when you see her.. Now enough delay.. Where's Fay?" Haji asked.

Lucious brought them down to the hidden cave he had brought Fay to the other day and went over to see Fay waiting impatiantly on her bed inside her cell. "Sigh.. About time you showed up! I thought I was really going to have to scream to get your attention!" Fay said.

"Well I'm glad you didn't! I was waiting for Adverine to leave.." Lucious said. "Leave? Wait a minute-" before Fay could continue she noticed Haji and Blade. "Ah... I mean..Wait a minute.. I can.. uh... Go home now? Hooray?" She said, trying to cover up her real plan of wanting to see Adverine.

Haji glared at her, "Baka... How dare you want to team up with Adverine.. What on earth did you think that would accomplish?" he asked. Fay bit her lip, "Maybe I wanted to do something before I have to follow through with my destiny.." she mumbled. "What?" Haji asked, not hearing her answer, "I said there was no reason.. I ended up just being a trade item anyway between these two idiots.." she said, pointing to Blade and Lucious.

"Idiots?" Lucious and Blade said, but Fay blocked them out, "Well.. Aren't you going to take me back now?" she asked. Haji nodded, "Blade.. We're heading out.." he said and Blade nodded, following Fay and Haji towards the exit, "Wait.." Lucious called and the trio stopped. Lucious appeared infront of them, "Let me come too.." he said.

"Let you come? Are you nuts? Your one of Adverine's top men! No way..." Blade said. Haji nodded, "He makes a good point.. Your too much of a risk to bring along.." he continued walking, "Come on, Fay.."

Fay stared at Blade and Haji walking away and then at the disappoint Lucious, "Wait.." She said and the two stopped yet again. "What's up?" Blade asked. "Lucious is coming with us..." Fay said. Blade and Haji looked at her strangly "Are you crazy?" Blade asked. Lucious had a simiar expression. He didn't expect her to agree with him after what had happend yesterday when she had express to him that she wanted no part in the plan against Adverine.

Fay shook her head, remembering her mother's words, 'Listen to whatever Lucious has to say.' "Lucious is not our enemy... He is an essintial part of the 'Master Plan', right?" she asked, staring at Lucious. Lucious nodded.

"Master plan?" Haji thought aloud and then remembered something Lucious said yestday, 'It's a pre-determined plan... You wouldn't understand it if I told you...' Was this 'Master Plan' what he had been reffering to? "Master Plan of what? Getting us killed? Yeah rig-" "Blade.. They're both right.. Very well you can come with us.. It does not bother me.." Haji said, interupting Blade.

"Huh?" Blade said in confusion, "What changed your mind?" he asked as all four of them got out of the cave. "Let's just say... 'You wouldn't understand it if I told you...'" Haji said, clear enough so Lucious could here him. He smirked and gave Haji a nod in acknowledgement.

They reached the outside of Adverine's villa. "Okay.. So what's the plan, Captain? Since you burned down the other hotel and we have no idea where the hell Saya and the rest of them are.." Blade asked sarcastically. "I know where they were headed.. You don't think that was one of the first things I asked after burning the hotel down?" Haji asked.

"You burned the hotel down? What? Why?" Fay asked. "My actions are for my reasons.. That being said.. We should head towards the city.. They decided to confront the first Saya's chevalier face to face in order to get help.. It should be northeast from here..." he said, and his wings appeared out of his back. "I believe the best bet is to fly..." The others nodded and changed into their full chiropteran forms.

"Hey! What am I going to do? I don't have wings and I can't turn into a monster!" Fay pouted. Haji looked over to Blade and Blade nodded and used his claw to safely grab Fay and put him on his back, "Your riding with me, princess.." he said in a semi-demonic voice. "You? Why you?" Fay whinned.

"Enough, Fay.." Haji warned and without another word, he signalled Blade and Lucious and they took off.

-o-o-o-o-

The group flew as far as they could before the sun set and decided to make a makeshift camp under a few trees.

"I'm hungry..." Fay whinned while waiting on a tree stump, holding her stomach as the others gathered material for a fire. Lucious stopped, sighed, and put down the sticks he gathered and exposed his neck to Fay, "If your really hungry then-" WHACK! Fay slapped his across the face. "Food. Food! Not blood! And why would I drink blood from you?" Fay asked, completely flustered.

Lucious blinked, completly stunned at her reaction, "You don't ... Drink blood?" he asked in confusion. "Yes! I eat food.. Like..human food?" she said in a 'No shit!' kind of tone. The others, meanwhile, finally got a fire going.

"So...Wait.." Lucious began, "What was that on the ship between you and Blade? Didn't you drink his blood?" he asked. Blade and Fay's faces went red at the same time. "That wasn't anything! And well..That was..." Fay was trying to think of a way to explain what had happend.

"She doesn't really rely on blood for food.. She mainly relies on food like a regular human..Saya... was like that too.." Haji said suddenly out of the blue. "Really?" Lucious asked. Haji shook his head, "Huh.. yes.. I believe that's true.." he said, squinting in the distance as if trying to recall something.

"I thought you didn't remember anything.." Lucious said. Haji sighed, "I don't remember being Saya's chevalier. I remember a few old memories from when I was human but.. From the looks of it.. I was around her most of my life."

"Well... Woot-fucking-do! Hey.. let's stop talking about my aunt for a bit..Huh?" Fay said impatiently. "Fay.." Lucious and Blade both ended up saying at the same time. Only Haji sighed and said, "Whatever you want.." leaving the others a bit confused.

The next morning the gang set out, again, to the city Kai had informed Haji of. Being that they covered a good amount of land last night... It didn't take long for them to reach the city. The only long part, was finding the right hotel the others were staying at. The city had alot of hotels and they had to fight several groups of tourist and phototogrophers checking in and a rush of them coming out the door to see a model or something walking down the street.

-o-o-o-o-

Two hours worth of searching finally paid off when they finally found the hotel Kai and the others were staying at. "Err... There's a problem though sir.." The lady behind the 'Checking in' desk said. "What seems to be the problem?" Haji asked. "Well your group... Checked out yesterday.. I'm sorry.. Ah... but they left this in the room.. It's some symbol.. Here.." she handed him a note that had a symbol of the Red Shield.

'Shit..' was just about all Haji could think when he looked at the paper and returned to the group, "They left.." He annouced. "WHAT?" Blade and Lucious said. Haji sighed and motioned them to move outside and the gang walked out and away from the people before the others expressed what they were thinking.

"God DAMNIT!" Blade groaned, "Fuck... I knew I should of never came with you and left Rika! Fuck.. Fuck.. Fuck!" Haji growled, "You wouldn't of had to come if you weren't the only one that knew where Adverine's house is." "Well... Great.. Sorry I just so happend to get kidnapped by that bitch..Moving on... Crap Rika's gone again!" Blade whinned. Fay glared at Blade, "Gezz.. Shut up.. Rika is fine... They're just going to the 'gift' I bet.. why are you so worried?"

"The 'gift'?" Lucious said in a startled tone. Fay nodded slowly... "Yeah... that word.. Just popped into my head..Why?" she asked. "It's time then.. " he mumbled. "What?" Fay asked. "Ahh.. Nothing.. Hmm.. Hey let's stay at a hotel tonight.. I'll pay." He said.

Blade laughed at his statement, "Haha 'Uncle' Lucious is paying for a hotel again? Sweet! I'm up for that deal!" he grinned. "Un...cle?" Lucious stammered and then realized the other part of his statement, "Wait.. Again? Don't tell me you-" Blade smirked, "That's what you get for giving me your banking info.." Lucious glared at Blade and then sighed, "Any.. way.. Let's fine a hotel to stay at... I need to check a few things.." he said.

-o-o-o-o-

The gang ended up staying in a three bedroom suite at some swanky hotel around the area. Fay, Blade, and Lucious each took a room and Haji decided to stay on guard and stay in the living room. They ordered room service for Fay and after she ate til her fill they had a brief meeting:

"Okay..." Lucious said, starting off the mini-meeting, "First things first.. We should locate everybody else.. I'm asumming if they left.. They either found that chevalier they were looking for or left to find him.. If they left after finding them.. then they might of left, as Fay said earlier, to find the 'gift'.. Follow?" he asked. Blade raised his hand, "So.. The 'gift' I guess goes with that mumble jumble stuff you were talking about earlier I'm guessing.. but what is the 'gift'? Is it a place? A person?" he asked, curious.

"Well.. That's the tricky thing.. I don't really know.." Lucious admitted. "WHAT?" Fay and Blade said. "It's true! Sigh.. Look.. I might know alot regarding mostly everyone's destiny... But it's not like I get things in detail.." he explained.

"Well.. How do you know that?" Fay asked, "I mean.. my mom told me to trust you and that you knew alot... but how?" she asked. "Hmm.. Your mom's the singer, right? Diva?" Lucious asked. Fay response. "I've spoken to her before... And a boy named Riku.. Both of them along with Safiya have told me several bits of information regarding the past and future.. I know it sounds crazy.. But I assume by your statement regarding your mother you know what I'm talking about.." Lucious answered back.

"Well aren't you important..." Blade said, crossing his arms, "Why on earth would they tell you this stuff anyway? Your one of Adverine's cronies after all..." Lucious made an irritated sigh, "Well maybe there's a little more to my past than I'm letting on.. You idiot..." he said, attempting to say it as calmly as possible.

"Whatever.." Blade said.

"Ahemm.. Going back to earlier.. I have a contact with the Red Shield.. I'll see if he can contact Saya and the rest of them.." Haji said, trying to calm the tention between the two 'brothers'. "Oh! You mean that Nishi guy we met on the way to Adverine's Villa?" Blade asked and Haji nodded. "Is this a trusting contact?" Lucious asked and he nodded again, "I've known him for quite awhile aparently.. He's trustworthy enough..."

Lucious' expression lightened, "Okay then... Well.. I'll be in my room.." Lucious said, dismissing hiself. Fay yawned, "I'm tired... Yaawwwnn I'm going to bed.." she said and retreated into her room. "I guess I'll be in my room.. Sure ya just want to stand guard all night Haji-iiime?" Blade said, catching himself so he didn't say the wrong name.

Haji sighed, "Saying 'Haji' is okay... After all.. you do know who I actually am now.. Correct?" Haji asked. Blade nodded, "Saya's chevalier.. Haji... Er... Speaking of which.. Do you really not remeber being her chevalier at all?" he asked. "No.. Only fragments like my 'birth' as a chevalier and a bit of her from my childhood because aparently I've known her since I was a child.." Haji admitted.

"Ahh.. well.. Good Night, then.." he said and walked into his room.

Haji sighed and laid back on the couch, adjusting his mask so he could lay down and letting his mind wander. Sure he really did want to remember the missing fragments of his life that he can't remember and return to his 'Haji' state, but at the same time he didn't.. Something about his new 'Hajime' persona kept the idea of ever regaining any memory on the back burner of his mind.

As 'Haji' he is bound to Saya.. And loves only her.. believes in only her wishes and his own were only considered once when...? Ahh.. Well a wall in his memory there..

But as 'Hajime' he is mysterious and can choose whatever. His happiness and wishes overide anyone elses and he is able to love whomever he wishes.. Including Fay..

Fay...

Fay was the reason for this.. The reason he doesn't want to give up on this 'Hajime' persona just yet. The reason why he's fighting against obeying only Saya.. The reason...

He feels human again..

Somewhere between the thoughts whirling in his head he actually had fallen asleep there on the couch. He awoke staring at the dark ceiling above and hearing nothing but the stillness of the room.

Suddenly, a dark figure hovered over him. Before jumping to conclusions and attacking the figure, he stayed still and the figure sat down next to him. "Oh.." Haji said, realizing who the figure was, "Fa-" "Shh! Please?" Fay whispered. Haji smiled in the dark. "What can I do for you, tonight.. Miss?" he asked in a whispering tone.

"Ahh.. Well..Uh.." Fay stammered (whispered) and sat up, looking away, "Nothing.. I guess.. Ah.. and I'm...sorry for earlier.." Fay whispered, "Well.. days ago.. I didn't expect you to run after me like that..I mean.. Well the kiss in all but-Yikes!" Fay covered her mouth, blushing really hard at remembering a few nights ago when Haji(me) had kissed her just before she got kidnapped.

Before Haji could say anything, he heard Blade's door open and grabbed Fay's wrist and pulled her closer to him so the couch covered the fact that Fay was over by Haji. Blade walked into the bathroom, not even passing the couch, and shut the door.. Leaving the two in the darkness again.

"Shoot... This isn't good.." Fay mumbled. "I'll protect you..Don't worry.." Haji whispered to her.

Blade came out the bathroom mumbling something to himself as he returned to his room and shut his door. Silence returned to the room and Haji and Fay were once again free to talk.

"For someone that's suppose to be thirty.. You act as though your younger.." Haji whispered to her. "Hey..!" Fay grumbled and lightly shoved Haji. Haji chuckled, "Really.. I'm starting to feel bad liking a minor like you.."

"I'm not a minor! I drink! I'm thirty! Auushhh your annoying.." Fay said getting frustrated, her face still red. After a second's thought, though, she realized what Haji said. "You... Like me?" she asked without a second's thought.

Haji answered the question with a light kiss on her forehead. She could only blink in response. Haji liked her?

"The real question is.." he said, staring at Fay, "Do you like me? Or do you think your infatuation with me is something along the lines of a Chevelier?" Fay went red, how did he know that? Then Fay stared back at him, Did she really like him? Or was she just infatuated with him in a kind of chevalier way, meaning that she only thinks she likes him because she wants to protect him?

She bit her lip and replied, "I-I... like you.." very softly. Haji patted her on the head and smiled. It it is always amusing to see the 'mask' of a person completely disappear infront of you alone when others don't interfer. Speaking of mask...

Haji's smile faded, realizing he still wore a mask on his face. There really wasn't a reason, like before when his face had been screwd up, to really keep a mask on except that, besides his personality change, it was the only thing that defined him as his 'Hajime' persona instead of his 'Haji' one.

Even so, hiding behind a mask just complicates his situation, after all a good bit of the ones who do know his true identity don't understand that he IS Hajime now and that in his current state..He isn't a chevalier to Saya and no matter who he is now.. He is who he is. Even if he looked like an ancient pharoh or something he would still be 'Hajime' because regardless of the apperance.. his mindset is what seperates him from his 'Haji' persona.

Haji untied the strings to the mask wrapped around his face and let it drop to the floor. Fay raised her eyebrows, "Your.. taking off your mask? Why?" Haji shook his head, "No reason.. Should I put it back-?" "No!" Fay interupted and froze when she realized she was a bit louder than she needed to be.

After a few minutes of peace and no one reacting to her outburst, she continued, "I don't mind your mask off! I already said that you remind me of a tenshi without it.." she frowned, "Question though.. Are... you going to face my aunt like that?" she had to ask.

Haji nodded, "I at least owe your aunt that much after the island incident.. And knowing the fact that I don't remember her.. Just ignoring her and that fact isn't good.." he pointed out. "Oh.. I see.." she said, "But.. wait.. what happend on the island?" Fay wanted to know.

Haji smirked, "Of course you want to know that.." he mumbled to himself before answering, "Long story short, your aunt nearly found out that I was 'Haji' because I lost concious and she gave me her blood.. I lied and said I was one of Adverine's chevaliers... she got mad and upset.. " he shrugged, "Pretty much that's what happend."

"How did she not think to take off your mask and check?" Fay asked. Haji shrugged and Fay just shook her head.

"You should get some sleep, Fay.." Haji nodded and got up, "Amai yume*~" She said before yawning and returning to her room. (*Sweet Dreams) Haji smiled and then sunk back into his train of thought..

Encouraging a relationship with Fay probably isn't the greatest idea in the world right now but acting unlike hiself right now seems like the only thing he knows how to do.

The Next Morning...

Fay walked out of her room to find a tray of food laid out for her and Blade watching TV on the couch. She sat down on the oppisite couch and began eating the breakfast.

"So.. Where's Lucious and Hajime?" she asked after several minutes of the only the TV making noise in the room. "They went out... I believe.. to get in contact with Nishi and arange a few flights.." Blade said, not looking away from the TV.

"And they left me with you? Great..." Fay sighed and took a sip of the glass of milk on the table. "That's because there was something I wanted to know.." Blade said, turning off the TV and facing Fay.

"What?" Fay asked, shifting uncomfortably. "What do you think of Hajime now?" Blade asked, "Last I checked.. You had some sort of... weird obsession with him.." Fay blushed and looked away, "I... like him if that's what your asking..I'm not confused but.."

Blade sighed, "I wish you were just obsessed.." Fay glared at him, "Why do you need to know anyway?" she asked. "Because I can see right through you.." Blade answered.

"And what exactly are you seeing?" she asked, trying to hide her discomfort. Blade sighed, "I get your relationship with Haji.. It's the other part of your plan that I don't get.." he said. Fay bit her lip, "I... Have no choice.." she said with a shadowed expression. "But.. Going to that extreme is-" "It's better if you don't understand..Blade.." Fay said, "But How did you find out?" she asked.

"Guess we still have some sort of faded conection.. But I sort of saw a bit of your destiny.." He explained. Fay glared at him again, "Why didn't you say something earlier?" she asked. "Infront of Lucious and Haji?" he asked. "Oh... Guess your right.. Well if you know..." she pointed to him, "Don't try and stop me.." she said in a stern tone, "Or I'll make sure you don't interfer.."

Blade threw his hands up, "Alright.. Alright.. I wont stop you! No need to bite me.. Sigh.. I'll just focus on Rika then.. Like I should but.. Just think it over Fay.. Really.." Blade said just as Lucious and Haji came in the door.

"We found Saya and the others.." Lucious annouced.

* * *

Phew! That chapter took awhile huh? (Sorry.. Had to get through the last week of school and everything..) Anyhoo.. OC Haji/HajimeXFay paring..yes... Their relationship was the 'experimental' part of the story but if you go with this a few chapters.. You'll see where this is going..

I already started on the next Episode so expect it soon!

Episode Four: The Darkness of the Red Shield

o.0


	5. Episode Four: The Darkness of Red Shield

Onward to the next Episode! :D

Er... btw.. I know this is stupid but if I mess up something about a plane up.. I've never been on one (Least not one I remember..) So I'm guessing a bit ()^^

* * *

**Episode Four: The Darkness of the Red Shield**

Kai and Saya arrived at the airport in a matter of two hours and were quickly transfered to a private jet sent by the Red Shield and boarded first class with a few other Red Shield members..

Saya picked one of the seats and lifted up her suitcase to put in the top compartment. Unfortunatly, Saya was too short to place her luggage up at the top. "Here.. Let me help.." Kai said and took Saya's suitcase and placed it in the top compartment with ease.

A sweatdrop appeared on Saya's head, "Guess I'm shorter than I thought... " she said. Kai shook his head and took a seat across from her. "Your not that short.. Over thirty years they've made private jets a little bigger so companies can move more of their employies around.. it's a little ridiculous for this big of a plane to get us but.. Their other plane must be in use.." Kai said

Saya sat down in her chair just as the intercom asked that they buckle their seatbelts. 'That's right..' she thought, 'Thirty years have passed..' It's not like she has a complete lapse of time after going through a thirty year's sleep.. But waking up and seeing Kai look only slightly older dispite his age and seeing Solomon again also looking the same age as when she fell asleep.. Time doesn't seem like it passed at all.

Speaking of which..

Saya stared at Kai. She didn't really get a good look at him since she woke up, mainly because she got dragged into so much when she first woke up. Last she saw him.. He was about 18 years old.. So add thirty years and he's... 48? Wow.. He's old!

But his apperance didn't show it. Actually, if anything he looked about 20 at most...

Saya shook her head, he didn't feel like a chevalier at all. She's got to remember.. Thirty years passed! Reverse aging probably improved.. And maybe Kai's on some sort of special diet or something!

Kai noticed she was staring at him, "Is.. Something wrong?" he asked, a sweatdrop appearing on his head. Saya blushed, "Ahh.. Noo... Sorry...I was staring off into the distance.. Sorry.." "It's okay," Kai said, "Do you feel okay? I mean if you don't feel too good maybe I should get one of the nurses on board to get an infusion for you.."

"Err..Please do.." She said. It wasn't that she was feeling bad but a blood fusion would be good for her right about now..

After waiting a few minutes for the plane to hit a certain altitude, Kai got up and got one of the nurses on board to come and set up an IV on Saya while he went to speak with a man Saya didn't recognize.

"Umo.. Excuse me?" she said to the nurse as the nurse was finishing up the IV. "Yes?" the woman asked. "How.. frequent does the Red Shield call Kai out of the blue for a check-up?" she asked. "Hmm.." the nurse stood up, "Well.. Actually alot of times.. I don't believe Kai-sama has anything wrong with him.. but.."

The nurse noticed the worried look on Saya's face, "Oh don't worry, dear! Kai is a well built man for his age.. I'm sure it's just a precaucion because he's always doing field opperations for the Red Shield." The nurse smiled and then took her leave.

"Just a percausion.. huh?" Saya thought, staring out her window. The light hum of the plane's engine and slight movements of the plane made a rthymic lullaby that, with the sound of a really old 80's movie playing on the small screen of the plane, lured her into a deep sleep..

-0-0-0-0-

_"You are a fool onee-chan..." Saya looked around, she was no longer in a nice chair sitting in first class on a plane. Now she sat on the ground in the last place she rather be.. The Zoo.._

_Saya stood up and looked around, how did she get here? She heard a laughed coming from behind her so she turned around to find DIva standing there in her long hair form dressed in an ice blue, casual looking dress. "Can't you tell what a dream form realilty? Haha geezz sis! Your really are a fool.." she said in her childishly, mocking tone._

_"How am I a fool?" Saya asked, slightly irritated. She thought if she ever saw her sister, Diva, again, she would of changed a little bit. Apparently she was wrong.._

_Diva sighed and walked over to a near by rose bush and frowned to see weed-like flowers blooming around the roses and for some, stealing their sunlight, "They are tricking you... onee-chan..More than you know.." she said as she picked the wild flowers around one of the white roses. "Humans are impossible to live with.." she added in a lower tone._

_"Humans aren't that bad!" Saya said in defense, "I mean.. I was raised pretty well by them and-" Diva turned to Saya and stared at her before giving her a genuine sympathetic looked, "I forget how naiive you are, onee-chan..You've been spoiled by human kindness and I forgot how blind you can be to see human trickery.."_

_Her face turned serious, "But you must not be fooled this time..The Red Shield you associate yourself with is crawling with caniving humans.. Infact your dear Kai is already-" "Diva!" An older woman growled behind her. Diva and Saya looked over to see a woman that looked just like them except this lady had her hair dressed in a bun and wore a green, beautiful, and mid-eighteeth century dress with a white umbrella she was using as a cane. _

_As she walked closer to the girls.. The scene around them changed. They were now in what seemed like Old London near Southwell Minster Cathedral. How Saya knew this place was beyond her..It was as if the scene was telling her where they were._

_She stopped infront of them and turned to Diva, frowing, "Diva.. You can't just appear in your sister's dreams without telling Seifiya what your doing... I know its tough because you want to help Saya out but-" Diva huffed, "So we're suppose to let her get walked all over by those humans? I let that happen to me and look where I am now, Mother." _

_Saya blinked, "Mo..ther?" she asked. The lady quit lecturing Diva and turned to face Saya, "Allow for me to introduce myself.." she said with a smile, "I'm who your humans call, the 'first' Saya...Though my given name was Selina Alexandre La Roux.. The 'Saya' part of my name was a nickname Nathan gave me due to my sharp aim with a bow and arrow." _

_"Wow.." Saya was lost for words.. Here standing before her was someone she never thought she would meet, her mother. 'Saya' or I should say, Selina laughed and went up to her daughter and hugged her, "I'm sorry for such a silly introduction.. But It's soo good to see you and Diva.. I never got a chance to see you two before I died.."_

_Saya almost couldn't compherend that her mother was hugging her but when she finally did.. she hugged her now dead mother back and, besides her being dead, she felt her warmth and nearly cried. _

_Selina hugged her daughter a little longer and released her, "Diva's right though, going back to earlier... We can't tell you everything, Saya.. for this is already crossing the line.. but know that all humans aren't as selfless as that boy, Kai of yours.." she said. "Or Riku.." Diva chimmed in, making Saya glare at her._

_"Hey.. I'm being serious..I'm not saying anything untrue.. right?" Diva asked. Saya sighed, "Guess your right..." Diva smiled and squeased Saya into a hug. Saya, completely startled, ended up being knocked to the ground with her sister and they landed on the soft grass. _

_Diva laughed, "Saya.. Really now.. you need to die soon so you can meet everyone else.." "Diva.." Selina said. Diva sighed and sat up, "Sorry.. But honnestly.. We wont see Saya for awhile.. After all her dream is ending.." _

_Saya stood up, "It's.. Ending? What? Why?" she asked, turning to her mother. Selina sighed, "We can't keep you here forever Saya.. Your still alive.. But-" The scene around them began to disappear, "Oh Diva we must be going soon.." Selina said just as a door appeared. _

_"Alright.. Remember what I said, Saya.. And tell Solomon hi for me.." she smirked and skipped through the door. Selina walked to the door and stopped under the archway and turned to Saya with a half smile, "Good-bye.. J'adore ma fille~" she said as the scene collasped and the door began to fade._

_"Mother!" Saya said in a panic and, without thinking, ran towards the door. Her mother mouthed something to Saya and Saya quit running. "..aya.. Sa... ya.." Saya looked around. "SAYA!" _

Saya jolted awake and bumped into someone who retreated back a bit. Saya looked around, tears filling the corners of her eyes. It was dark with only a few dim lights and when she looked out her window she could see the stars.

The shadow figure returned, "Saya.." Saya turned to the figure just as a flashlight from the figure beamed on her. "K..ai.." she said, choking on her words. Kai sighed and pulled her into a hug, "It's okay.." he said, trying to comfort her. Without warning, tears began to flood her eyes and she cried on Kai's shoulder.

Kai, still not 100% on what was going on with Saya, hugged her tighter and began petting her head and just let her cry her eyes out..

After a few minutes, Saya got control of herself and pulled back to wipe her eyes. Kai pulled out a hankerchief, "Here.." he said, wiping her tears away, softly, with the hankerchief. 'Th-an-k y-you

K-Kai.." she said.

"Your welcome.. Now why are you so upset?" he asked. When he woke up, suddenly, he heard Saya sobbing across from him and muttering something in her sleep. "I s-saw.. m-my mother a-and Diva i-nn my dream.." Saya replied, taking the hankercheif from Kai and wiping her face.

"You mean.. The first 'Saya'?" Kai asked in amazement. Saya nodded and gave Kai a half a smile, "Her real name is Selina... Apparently 'Saya' was a nickname Nathan gave her..." "Really?" Kai asked and Saya nodded. "Well then.." Kai smiled, "What did she say from beyond the grave?"

Saya looked away, "She and Diva said the same thing pretty much but.. I don't know if I should believe them.." Kai tilted his head, "That bad?" Saya shook her head, "The just really don't want me to trust humans too much.."

"Not trust humans?" he asked, a little insulted, "So you can't trust me?" "Apparently you're an exception according to my mother.." she said. Kai blushed, "Your.. mom trusts me?" then he shook his head, "Well.. I mean.. You can have your own judgments on people.. And you don't have to believe everything she tells you.. Even if she's your mom.." Kai pointed out.

"So I shouldn't trust you?" Saya said, hiding the smirk on her face. Kai blinked, "No! I mean... Please trust me.. Why would I want anything to happen to you?" Saya laughed, "I'm joking! Of course I trust you.. And if my mother does too.. Maybe my judgement on people isn't too off.." she smiled. Kai smiled, "That's the spirit.."

Kai yawned, "Well.. by noon tomorrow we should be in Okinawa..Will you be okay til morning?" he asked. Saya nodded and with that Kai returned to his seat and after moments of yawning and a bit of stretching he fell right back into dream land.

Saya looked out her window wondering, 'What did Diva and Mom mean by that?'. She remembered the words her mother mouthed to her:

_"There is darkness amongst the Red Shield.."_

-0-0-0-0-

After a long plane ride, the pilot finaly annouced, "We will be arriving on Okinawa Base now.. Please buckle your seatbelts as we prepare to land.."

It only took a few minutes for the plane to land and the next thing Saya knew, she was in another van with Kai going to the Red Shield. Sure she felt safe in the car with Kai, but as they edged closer and closer to the Red Shield HQ, she felt a knot in her stomch. Something wasn't right about this place...

When they arrived, Kai was escorted to another part of the HQ and Saya was left to wander around. Without thinking, Saya ended up bumpping into Kenneth.

"Saya?" he blinked, "You guys made it back? Awesome!"

"Eh? OH! Kenneth! How are you? What happen to you all?" she asked. Kenneth smiled, "I'm fine.. And once we landed in Australia we called to be picked up a few days ago.. Anyways.. It's good to see you guys are all right.." He looked around, "Speaking of which..Where are the others?" he asked.

"Oh.. they went a different dirrection than us.. They went towards the Middle East in order to find something.." she said. "Ahh.. I see.. Hey I was just about to go get lunch in the Cafeteria.. Wanna join me? I'll buy you something too.. If your hungry.." As if on que, Saya's stomach growled, making her blush, "Ahh.. Sure.." she said and followed him to the Cafeteria

Meanwhile..

Kai sat down on the medical bed in the room. This check-up started out like most.. He's brought to a room.. Next will be the nurse checking temperature, blood pressure, height and weight and then they would prepare any shots they had for him..

Ugh.. How he loathed the shots..

Ever since he turned twenty.. The Red Shield's new health doctor requested that he switch his doctor over to the HQ's medical team of doctors.. It was odd.. And only a few other people in the building actually saw any of the doctors in the building for basic medical checkups but he wasn't complaining. It beats paying for it..

Also ever since he turned twenty and switched over, they gave him a shot like everytime he went. He never really knew the point but he wasn't a doctor so it wasn't like he had room to complain.. Plus after awhile of getting the shots his body became immuned and his arm hurt less and less after they gave him the shots.. But he still hated them.

_Knock, Knock_. "Come in.." he said and just as he thought, the nurse came in, wheeling the blood pressure machine into the room and began the check-up..

Meanwhile with a few of the Doctors in the next room..

"How long are we going to keep this up?" One of the Doctor's asked as he took out a syringe, distilted water and a bag of blood with a warning label that read, "Saya"

The other sighed, "Well eventually, we'll either overdose him with enough blood or he'll eventually get hurt enough for the other blood to take over him.. Whichever one comes first.. We've got to keep an eye on him.. And make sure Saya or any of the girls aren't aware of what we're doing." All the doctors nodded in agreement.

"Alright then.." One of the doctor's asked, "Where's that syringe?" The first doctor handed him the syringe and filled it with water up to the 3 1/2 mark and then he took another syringe and got a bit of blood out of the bag and dropped a very small drop into the other syringe before closing up the other syringe and laying it on a tray.

This was a normal occurance for these doctors ever since one of them began to wonder what would happen if Kai died of a human death when Saya awoken. This began a new branch in the medical department and what started as a considerate act turned into a selfish way for these under paid doctors to make a living.

If they could see how many times these 'small, diluated doses' of Saya's blood could stunt Kai's aging process without fully turning him into a chevalier.. Than, on top of the money the goverment is giving them for the research, they could make millions making anti-aging injections!

Sure this wasn't the greatest idea..And sure.. it was a bit illegal to experiment with Saya's blood when it was worldly decided, though never released to the public, that all experimentation with chiropteran blood should be terminated.. but still! Who doesn't want to stay young?

On top of that.. If Japan could harness this power of agelessness and imortality.. Japan could stand superior to any other nation.

There were too many good reasons for them to continue their research.

That's why the one doctor picked up the loaded syringe and headed to Kai's examination room and walked in just as the nurse walked out. Kai sighed when he saw the doctor, "Another shot?" he asked. The doctor nodded and kai groaned and held out his arm, "Alright.. Let's get this over with then.." He said.

The doctor slipped on some gloves and cleaned the area where he would inject Kai and stuck him with the needle into Kai's blood stream. Kai whinced as seconds felt like hours with him injecting him with whatever he was injecting him with.. Ugh.. It made his whole body fell like fire!

Just at this exact moment, Saya, who was still eating lunch with Kennth, froze. Her eyes flashed red and the sound of her heartbeat echoed in her head.."Urgh!" she held her head, the sound of her heartbeat and another heartbeat got louder and louder until it was a deafing tone in her ears.

Kai began hearing this as well but before it got too bad, it stopped. It stopped just as the doctor pulled the needle out of his skin and it stopped for Saya. Saya's eyes turned back to normal and the sound of the room filled her ears once more. "Saya.. Saya are you okay?" Kenneth asked for the 100th time. "Yeah.. I'm fine.." she said. Realizing that she fell to the floor she got up and brushed herself off, "That was a weird headache just now.." she said. Kenneth frowned, "Let's go find Kai.."

Back with Kai..

Kai gasped when it was all over.. Sure the pain was all gone.. But that headache was insane!

"Kai.. Are you feeling alright?" the doctor asked. Kai nodded, "Just a freak headache.. Nothing major.." He said and hopped off the medical bed, "Well.. If we're done here.. I'll be on my way then.." he said and dismissed himself out the room.

"Well that's over with.." he said and looked around, "I wonder where Saya went?"

After a bit of searching, Kai found Saya and Kenneth walking and chatting with one another, "Hey.." He called and walked up to them. "Oh! there you are Kai.. We were just about go looking for you.. Saya had a weird... I don't know what! I mean her eyes turned red and everything.."

Kai became alared and grabbed Saya's shoulders, "Saya.. Are you okay? What happend?" Weird how she had something happen to her around the time he had a major headache..

"I.. don't even know.." she said, a little shaken up, "I.. I want to see Julia..." she said. "My mother's home.. if you want me to bring you.." Kenneth said. Saya nodded. "Alrighty then.. Kai.. your finished up here, right?" he asked. "Of course.." Kai said, releasing Saya. "Let's go then.." Kenneth said, leading them to his car..

-0-0-0-0-

"Mom!" Kenneth said, bursting through the doors. Julia and David were preparing the table for dinner when he came in and stopped and stared at their son. "Kenneth.. Don't bust down the doors like-" Julia noticed Kai and Saya behind him, "What's going on?" she asked.

"Saya had some sort of strange attack when me and her went to go get lunch! Her eyes turned red and she she.. " "Calm down, Kenneth.." David called from inside the house. Julia nodded, "Yes.. Come inside and explain to us what happened.. Okay?" she said and everyone nodded and she let them in.

After a few moments of getting everyone settled in the living room, Kenneth began to tell the story again, "It was really weird, mom.. I had invited Saya to grab lunch with me when I saw her wandering around the hallways and she was fine. Then.. Just out of the blue her eyes turned red, she grabbed her head and collasped onto the ground!"

"Weird.." Julia muttered, "Saya.. how were you feeling during all this?" she asked. Saya grimaced, "I felt like my head was going to explode.. I had a really pounding headache that blinded me.. It was terrible.. But suddenly.. It stopped.. I don't really know what happen so I asked Kenneth if we could speak with you.." she replied.

"I don't know if I'm much help.." Julia frowned, "But... Maybe it's your chevalier? What happen to Solomon?" Julia asked. "He's with the girls.." Kai said. Saya nodded, "It can't be him.." she said.

"What about Haji?" David asked. "Hmm.. you have a point, dear.. Saya what if it's Haji? I mean you never found him.."

"It's not Haji.. Haji.. is dead... Maybe it was just a random headache.. Sorry for bothering you.." She said and excused herself out of the house. Kai stood up, "Sorry about that.." Kai said and went after her.

When Kai walked out of the house, Saya stood right there, as if she were waiting for him, and then began walking. "Saya..." Kai followed her from a distance, letting her cool down. Something was bothering Saya, that much was obvious.. But what?

Even when Saya asked to speak with Julia she still seemed like something was on her mind..Kai wondered if Saya really had a headache or something else happend..

Kai ran up and grabbed Saya's hand just as he hailed down a taxi. The Taxi stopped infront of them and Kai opened the door for Saya. "After you.." he smiled.

Saya blinked, a little confused but got into the Taxi and Kai jumpped in after her, "To the Ocean.." he told the driver. Saya didn't say anything about the ocean but when Kai looked over she seemed more relaxed.. Maybe he could find out what was bugging her when they got to the ocean.

-0-0-0-0-

The cool crisp air of the ocean and the warmth of the sand began to make Saya calm down a little more from before..

Kai sat down by Saya, "So.. What was really bothering you earlier?" Kai asked. Saya bit her lip and stared out to the ocean, "That.. Headache earlier.. I feel like.. That was a warning sign that I let something happen..What? I'm not sure.. But I think it has something to do with what my mother and Diva said in my dream.."

"The whole 'not trusting humans' part?" Kai asked. Saya shook her head, "What my mother told me before my dream ended.. _There is darkness amongst the Red Shield._" Kai blinked, "Darknes? I.. really don't think the Red Shield has any dark traits about it.." He noticed the doubt in Saya's eyes, "Really Saya. your worring over nothing!" He patted her on the back, "I brought you back with me so you can relax.. Not so you can stress more.."

"I guess your right.." Saya said, giving Kai a weak smile, "Thanks for bringing me to the ocean.." "Your welcome.." Suddenly, Kai's phone rang and with a sigh, Kai answered, "Hello?"

"H-Hey y Mi st er Ka i i i th i is is Sei iya..be e fo r e we g get ou t of r ange.. we e l land ed in Eygpt.. And will be staying at a hotel i i n C C aii iro..- The number you are trying to reach is out of service range.. Please hand up and try again.." Kai hung up.

"Who was that?" Saya asked. "Your daughter.. Looks like they made it to Eygpt and are staying in Cairo.." Kai said, "Guess we'll be heading that way tomorrow night.." "Tomorrow?" Saya said, startling Kai, "W-What's wrong with tomorrow n-night?"

"Eh? Oh.. sorry.. I just thought how soon that was.." Saya said, then sighed, "But that's good.. If we stay too long here.. I might not want to leave.." She sighed again and then stood, "Let's go home..I'm exhausted.."

Kai smiled, "Sure thing, Ojō-sama..." Saya looked at Kai, puzzled, "What... did you say?" Kai blinked, "I said 'Sure thing, Should we order pizza?' What? What did you think I said?" he asked. "Er.. Nothing.." Saya said, returning back to the Taxi.

Kai took a deep breath..Good.. She didn't realize he was lying.. He didn't feel possed or anything like that... But something gave him the idea of saying 'Ojō-sama'..

What, he wasn't sure..but for now.. Kai

hopped in the Taxi with Saya and they both went home and ordered pizza and after a little discussing and a bit of cleaning both of them fell asleep.

Tomorrow night will be one of the longest nights.

-0-0-0-0-

Kai awoke the next morning to his phone going off. Kai moaned and grabbed his phone, staring at who was calling. It was the Red Shield. Clearing his throat, he answered, "Hai?" "Kai-sama.. We recieved a Skaipe (Yes.. My form of Skype) call from one of our operatives and he's asking to speak with you.. We need you here right away.."

Kai sat up, "Err.. Sure.. I'll be there in ten minutes." He said and then hung up. He quickly got ready and flew out the door, only to walk back in, remembering Saya. He took out his phone and called a fast food breakfast place and asked for a delivery as he wrote out a note for Saya explaining where he was going.

After finishing up his call, he proceded to the Red Shield.

When he arrived, he was quickly brought to a room with the only light being the big screen in the room and a large conferance table and chair, and a mic at the end of the table where a man was speaking into the mic with the man on the screen.

"Ahh... Here's Kai.." the man said into the mic, recognizing Kai sitting down across from him.

"Good.." The man on the screen said, speaking with a strange accent, "Now would you mind if I spoke with Kai without you guys there as this pertains to Saya?" he asked.

"Oh.. Not at all.. Mister Sai." The man said, getting up and leaving with everyone else from the Red Shield. "Kai.. Would you might locking the door behind them?" Sai asked. "Err.. Sure.." Kai said and locked the door before returning to the seat infront of the mic.

"Mister Sai, what do you know about Saya?" He asked. Sai laughed, "Really now.. How many times are people going to get my name wrong in this lifetime? Nishi Tatsuyoshi's the name... I'm a former Hong Kong police officer and I have information on Haji's where-abouts.." He said.

Kai blinked, "What? Well.. Where is he?" he asked the older male on the screen. "You've seen him already.. But you probably know him as 'Hajime' not 'Haji'. Anyway he's-" "That's not Haji!" Kai growled, cutting Nishi off, "How can you say that's Haji if he doesn't act like him at all?" "Because.. He stopped by my house." the male explained.

"Look... I know age makes you see things but-" "Are you questioning what I have to say?" Nishi asked. Kai's aditude didn't change, "I don't see how you would know anything.. For all I know.. You could be a newly informed Red Shield member and this is part of some annoying way to get me down here this morning..What could you tell me that the Red Shield couldn't?" he asked.

Nishi sighed, "Fine... As a former cop, years back, I had been investigating murders in Kowloon Walled City where the victims were drained of blood. During that time.. I ran into Haji.. At the time.. He was looking for Saya but also... Hmm.. I guess you can say he was repenting for 'awaking Saya' during Vietnam...You could look up the report of what happen there in HQ but when I last saw Haji that time.. One of your memebers from over there informed Haji of Saya being in Japan and he disappeared.."

Kai had to admit.. That was alot of information he would of never of gotten on Haji..So maybe what he has to said is legit? "Okay... So what proof do you have that Hajime is Haji?" he asked.

"Haha.. His very word himself.. But I'll explain.." Nishi said, "Well.. I was about to go to the bar after finishing a report and just when I walked out the door.. Someone just fell into my arms you could say.." Kai raised an eyebrow, "Was that.. Haji?" he asked. Nishi shook his head, "It was a fellow chiropteran that was traveling with him.. I believe Haji said his name was Blade."

Nishi straighten his voice, "Anyway.. The next thing I knew, a masked version of Haji appeared infront of me..It was easy to recognize him with the mask on.. So I reintroduced myself.. At first he was a little confused as to who I was but he suddenly remembered. After speaking with him... He rmemebered everything i said.. except.."

"Except?" Kai asked. Nishi sighed, "Saya..The one thing he couldn't remeber was going to look for her.. Infact.. What he said to me was

_I don't remember Saya very well... Only a very old memory of my death from maybe a hunderd years ago.. After that... I woke up in an alleyway years back not remembering a thing and being extremely weak... And wandering for years til I was found by another group pf chevaliers that brought me to go meet this person named Adverine but I ran into him in the next room and have been dragged into his mess up to this point.._"

"He woke up in an alley..way..Hmm.." This story was starting to make since. The last time Kai and Saya saw Haji, he was in a theater fighting Amshel right before the place was bombed.. Maybe the explosion cause brain damage.. though he didn't know how likely that could happen with chiropteran.

Nishi nodded, "Well.. In any case.. I got a call from Haji earlier today when I arrived in New York.. He wanted to know if i could find out any information as to where everyone disappeared to.. I thought he was calling about another matter but.. In any case I called to the Red Shield and here you were.."

"Well.. Actually.. We're leaving for Cairo tonight.. I was called in for a random checkup so me and Saya came back here while the others went another dirrection.. Tell him he should find a way there.." Kai said. "Alright then.. I'll be sure to tell him." Kai stood up and gave Nishi a short bow, "Well.. I got to go-" "Kai.." Nishi said and Kai turned, "Yes?"

"I told you something you were not meant to hear.." He said, "Saya and Haji have a huge gap they need to cross together and Haji is trying to piece what he can together while choosing wheather he should try to cross the gap or not. Don't bombard him about this matter when you see him and certainly.. Do not tell Saya.."

"Then... Why tell me?" Kai asked. "Because.. it was needed for you to trust what I said and... I know you care alot about Saya and you wouldn't trouble her with this til the time is right.." Kai went red, "H-How do you-" Nishi smiled, "Ahh.. youth is ammusing.. Good luck, Kai..I've got a Cello to find.." He said and the screen went black, causing the room to go dark.

Kai stumbled out of the room, his face still hot.. "Ughh that guys a litte annyoing.." He muttered to himself and then he remebered something. "Shoot!" he said, running out of the HQ and hopping on his bike, "I hope Saya answered the door and ate something.."

* * *

I got in my KaiXSaya fluff ;P (and Nishi!) And Saya got to meet her mother! (yay!)

Ahem... Anyhoo... Meet enemy #2.. The Red Shield! (DonDon DOON) Just how will this story turn out? (The world may never know! XD Kid... This will end one day) Like I said earlier.. Keep going with these plots and wait for the Climax of the story before you decide if you should hate it or not..

Next Episode is on it's Way!

Episode Five: Finding the Others..

(Title may change)


	6. Episode Five: Unbalanced

So.. Out of all that's I've written for this series.. This has got to be the most OC chapter.. But don't fret! We are nearing the climax of Book 3 and you know I love going out with a Bang ;D

What can unfold? How will this book end? You'll have to find that out later..

**Episode Five: Unbalanced..**_(Told you title will change)_

* * *

_(Btw if you see blank anywhere imagine three dash marks there.. FF does not like me putting them so this is my way around it)_

_"Kai and Saya are in Japan at this very moment.. But they said for you all to meet the others in Cairo.. Pretty far your group is going.." _Haji sighed, "Well.. I don't know what's in Cairo but I do know whatever's there is the key to getting Adverine..Thanks for the information, Nishi.." Nishi laughed, "_No problem! By the way.. I've reach New York.. In the report Kai filed for the Red Shield, an opera house was the last place you were spotted so I'm starting my search for your Cello here.." _Haji remained quiet. He knew he most likely wasn't going to retrieve the Cello in Kowloon City even if Nishi found it somewhere in New York.

Nishi sighed, "_Like I said before.. If you want it back, if I ever find it.. come and get it.. If not then maybe I'll sell it or something..Anyway.. Good luck, Haji.." _Haji hung up the phone and handed it Lucious who was eagerly awaiting the news, "So.. What did he say?" he asked.

"Get us tickets to Cairo or at least near there.." Haji said and walked out on to the Balcony. "Cairo? And just why am I the one responsible for the tickets?" Lucious asked from inside. "You choose to come with us.. So you need to play your part.. And that's buying tickets.." Haji said and stared out the window. "Sigh.. Fine...Whatever.." Lucious said, shuffling around inside.

"I'll be back then.." Lucious called and then Haji heard the door shut. Haji stared out into the distance, looking down at the people in the city walking, talking and interacting with each other. They all looked like small ants from where he was and the cars passing by looked like toy cars. It was fascinating to be able to look out at this large city and-

Visions of New York flashed through his mind. He was jumpping across buildings, searching for _blank_, and wanting nothing more than to wring the neck of Solomon for doing such an act. Haji held his head as more scenes pounded into his head. Searching all night.. then.. Finally! He found Solomon and _blank_! A battle broke out.. That damn idiot.. Just who does he think he is?

As the memories began to flow into his mind faster and faster, Haji began to lose his balance. When they finally stopped, Haji had began to fall backwards from the balcony and he could hear the screams of a few indivisual that was watching him fall.. Too many witnesses for him to pull out his wings..

"Geeeezzzz" Blade groaned as he grabbed on to Haji's arm, "Just what the hell are you doing?" Haji growled,"You think I felt like falling off the balcony?"he shrugged,"You never know!" he said and pulled him up."He's okay!" Blade shouted to the people down below that were people sighed in relief and went about their sighed,"So much for keeping a low profile..."

He looked over to Haji,"Are you alright? I mean,I came out my room and you looked like you were shot in the eye or som-"Blade's eyes went wide."What?"Haji growled."You...Your...Your mask!It's...OFF!" he sighed,"Oh,that's what your gawking at...Yes, I got rid of my mask...Why is that such a big deal?" he asked.

"It's..Not.. It's just.. I mean I met you thinking your name was Hajime and and that you might be Diva's chevalier with a mask on.. And now I'm learning that your name is Haji, your Saya's chevalier and now your not wearing your mask!" Blade grinned, "You must be trusting us a bit!" Haji glared at him, "Me informing you of anything or taking off my mask has nothing to do with if I trust you or not.. In fact.. It has nothing to do with you.."

Blade sighed, "And I thought it was because I just saved your ass from falling and having to explain why you survived a grand fall like that to the medics.." "I would of dealt with it.." Haji said. Blade sighed again, "Unfortunately.. Even if your not grateful.. I had to help you.. or Fay would of had a heart attack.."

"Fay?" Haji asked and Blade pointed to Fay on the couch, holding her chest and breathing really hard. "She's a little shaken up.. like I was trying to say earlier.. When you were looking like you were shot in the eye or something holding your head like that.. Fay was about to go see what was wrong with you when suddenly you started to fall.." Blade said as Haji went past him and knelt down to Fay's level, holding on to one of her hands, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Fay glared at Haji, "Am I alright? What the hell happend to you? I... I thought for a split second that you were going to... to.." "Fay.. I'm immortal.. That wouldn't of killed me-" "Still!" Fay said before breaking into a sob.

Blade watched this scene unfold and couldn't help but gag at the two of them. Why were they acting so forward all of a sudden? "Uncle* needs to come home soooon~" he moaned and returned to his room. (*Remember, Uncle is Blade's nickname for Lucious)

-0-0-0-0-

_Knock, knock.._

"Come in.." Blade said and Lucious walked into his room and shut the door, "Gezz.. What happen to you?" he asked. Blade was on his stomach at the foot of his bed, "The over-power of lovey-dovey over there nearly killed me... Uncleee~ Whyyyy didn't you take me with yooouu~?" he whinned. Lucious turned red, "Wh-Wha... What's up with you and that stupid nickname?"

Blade stared at him, "What's wrong with calling you uncle? That's what you remind me of... You remind me of my uncle..."

"And just HOW DO I REMIND YOU OF YOUR UNCLE?" Lucious spazzed; not telling Blade that he was his brother started to take it's toll on him. Blade laughed, "I mean.. Uncle wasn't a terrible person! He took care of everyone in the gang I was in and paid for anything we needed like medical stuff... He was a good human.. I guess you can say he felt like family.."

'Uncle? He meant.. Someone completely un-related to him?' Lucious thought, feeling a bit insulted. Blade didn't notice Lucious' dismay.. (er.. Well.. Didn't pay any mind too..((Didn't care ()^^))) and countined speaking, "Ahhh.. I miss the old gang I was in.. Everyone in their was family to me..Ha.. I owe them one still for not killing me way back when..Anyhoo..Take me with you next time, Uncle.. These two are going to make me gag.."

Lucious calmed himself down, "Ahem.. Well.. Come on then.. You have an 'Auntie' to call.." Lucious said and took out his phone. "EHHH?" Blade asked, scrambling out of his bed and standing in front of Lucious, pointing at him, "I knew we shouldn't trust you! Ugh.. Your going to make me call Adverine and tell her where we are and where the others are, right? That way she can kill them?"

Popmarks appeared on Lucious' head, "NO YOU IDIOT! WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T TRUST YOU?'" "EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!" Blade fired back, "And if that's not why then.. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING HER?" he asked.

Lucious sighed, "You think I want to call her? I.. Just really have no choice.. If you guys want to go to Cairo with the others and I need to get tickets.. The problem isn't getting the tickets themselves.. but getting you guys _on_ the plane that the ticket's for... The only one of us right now that could get on any flight out of here is me, because I have my passport.." he explained.

"Oooh..." Blade said, finally understanding, "You can't smuggle us on a plane?" he asked. Lucious slapped his forehead, "What do you think this is? Year 2000? No! The security on airports now a days is ridiculous... Of course you wouldn't know since you've been spoilled by private jets... We all have.. But trust me.. public flights.. even for first class.. is completely outrageous.." Lucious explained.

"Ugghh Humans are annoying..." Blade said, falling back on his bed. Lucious shrugged, "Nothing we can do to change that... Anyway.. I'm.. sorry for asking you this.. but I really need you to ask Adverine for a passport only because she favors you as 'family' so her hearing it from you over me will probably make it more likely to send us one, no questions asked.."

"Fine.." Blade said, sitting up and taking Lucious' phone. As he dialed Adverine's number, a curious question came to mind, "Why does Adverine favor me as 'family' anyway?" he asked. Lucious' expression darkened, "Just.. Call Adverine and never ask that question again.." He growled.

"Er.. Okay then.." Blade said, pressing the call key and listening to the dial tone. 'I didn't mean to upset him..It was just a question..' Blade thought. Just then the other line picked up,

"_What do you want.. Lucious? This better be good if your awakening me from my afternoon sleep.." _

Blade covered the phone and mouthed, 'We woke her up!' Lucious rolled his eyes and motioned for him to continue anyway. Blade cleared his throat, "Er.. Sorry for waking you.. oba-san-"

_"Blade? Hmm.. I apoligize, dear.. What's wrong?" _

"Er.. No..thing too bad but.. me, Hajiime.. We were wondering if you could get us a passport.."

_"A passport?" _

"Yup.."

_"Hmm.. Very well then.. I have someone still in Australia that could lend you three a hand.. Now Blade.. Would you be a dear and hand the phone to Lucious? I need to speak with him.." _

"Uh.. Sure.." He said and handed the phone over to Lucious. Lucious looked at Blade curiously but then answered, "Yes?" He asked.

Adverine snickered on the other end, _"Ooo..Baa.. -SAN! Did you hear Blade? He said O Ba -San!"_

Lucious clentched his teeth, "Excuse me..for a second.." he said and disapeared out the room. "What's eating him?" Blade wondered.

Meanwhile on the roof..

_"Haha.. Did you really get out of the room before I continued? You sure haven't changed Lucious.."_ Adverine said, mockingly. Lucious remained silent as Adverine continued laughing on the other line. Finally.. After catching her breath, Adverine continued, _"Sigh.. Oh come on Lucious.. Me not killing him and accepting him as family is for your benefit... We are like one big family.. Isn't that what you wanted?" _

Lucious could only sit back and listen to Adverine and hold his tounge while Adverine enjoyed every minute of her chevalier's interal suffering. _"You did such a fine job hypnotizing him.. And what do you know? Even your trick at the end of that picture becoming a trigger for our control worked out great because of what happend! Who knows.. I might start using Blade for missions again like before.."_

Lucious was now shaking in anger. The first time he hypnotized Blade was actually the second time he ever had to hypnotize him.. And Adverine knew it too! Which was exactly why she made him hypnotize him a second time when he was captured with Rika. (though she told her chevaliers to say Danzel.. a nonexisting chevalier.. hypnotized him)

"That wont be nessassary.. Adverine-sama.." Haji said, taking the phone from Lucious before he exploded. "After all.. Am I not enough to take on missions for you?" Haji asked in a seductive tone. _"Hajime~" _Adverine said in delight, _"Hmm. Your right.. it does seem like I'm underestimating you..Very well then.. Yawn~ Well.. I'll be finishing my rest now.. I'll have Jayden give you all a call later about the passports.." CLICK._

Haji sighed, and then stared at Lucious, "Passports?" Lucious turned away, "I'll.. Explain later.. I'm going to get some air-" "Does Adverine know anything about you and Blade at all?" Haji asked. He shook his head, "Heh.. It's kind of funny actually.. She doesn't know anything about Blade's background at all.. So she thinks he's either an old friend of mine or someone I have a odd obession with.. Either way.. Both are better than... the.. tr-" Lucious began to feel faint and knelt down.

"Sigh.. Did you even think about taking care of yourself at all this week?" Haji asked as Lucious got ahold of himself. "I'm... Fine.. Perfectly fine.." he said. "Then go.. If we have to see one of Adverine's minion's later then we need you to deal with him." Haji said turning away from him. "And when you come back.. I would like for you to explain what that phone call was about.." And with that, Haji disappeared.

Lucious walked along the roof-top, searching for his 'victum' and letting his mind surrender to instict. Finally.. After what seemed like forever he stalked a woman until she was walking down an alleyway by herself and attacked her. (See people? This is why you shouldn't walk down an alleyway alone)

The woman's warm blood trickled down his parched throat and refreshed him. He released the woman with enough blood in her system to still live and disappeared out of view.

He was still weak but he wasn't on the verge of passing out.. So maybe one more 'victum'?

Again, he stalked another person and drained their blood. Now he was up to full power!

Lucious jumped onto another roof and started to back his way back to the others.

_Lucious!_

Lucious stopped in his tracks. '_That voice..' _he thought and looked around. '_I don't see anyone..Which means-' _His vision became blurred and dark circles appeared in his eye sight. "Shoot.. This is a little bad timming.." he said, jumping from roof to roof to get back to the hotel.

Thankfully, he was able to make it back and went through the balcanoly. "Oh.. Lucious.. There you are.. Where did you go?" Fay asked from the couch. "I..." Lucious didn't even finish before he blacked out.

-0-0-0-0-

_The room was dark and Lucious couldn't make out anything in the room but he could feel that he was sitting in a chair. He heard the noise of someone walking and sitting down next to him in what he assumed was another chair. Instead of feeling startled like he should of been, he felt calm in the presense of whomever this was. _

_"It's about to start.." the presense said, sounding just like the voice from before. Without even questioning the voice, Lucious continued looking forward as a light clicked on to reveal a typical stage, complete with a red curtain drawn in front. _

_The curtains drew back as a cello began to play in the background. Two actors walked out on stage both dressed in red. One was a tall man with blach hair and the other was a girl holding a fan infront her face but had dark blue-ish hair that went down to her waist and was tied in a low ponytail. _

_The male bowed to the girl on stage and both began dancing the waltz to the cello song in the background. They danced for a good while before the girl stopped suddenly. The male released his dance partner and she backed up, still covering her face and sobbing as she got further and further away from him and then she vanished into red rose petals that floated over to the red dressed man._

_When the roses passed the man he fell over and the stage went black again. The cello player stopped for a few moments and then began to play another tune that was slightly familiar to Lucious via another dream. A single light shone on the stage this time and the man that was dressed in red before, now dressed in black and was wondering across the stage. Another actor came out from backstage. This was another women that looked like the girl from before but was slightly taller, had shorter hair and was dressed in white._

_She grabbed onto the man now dressed in Black just as two other males, dressed in white with blonde hair and red hair walked out on stage. The stage darkened again and the cello quit playing. _

_Everything was silent again._

_Lucious blinked and he was in another place. This time he was in a desert outside of a palace over looking the Nile River. "As you see... The vision has changed from last time.." the voice from earlier said. Lucious sighed, ''Your right.. But why did it change from before? What does this new vision even mean?" he asked, turning around to face a woman that looked similar to the girls but with long hair that went down to her feet. She was also dressed in white and gold._

_She sighed, "I showed 'her' the future.. But as you see.. her will has changed it.. and actually.. her changed is good for the rest of the girls. It'll just be sad to watch her plan unraveal though.." The women looked away. "So.. the girl in red was-" The woman nodded. _

_Lucious sighed, "It.. can't be helpped then.. Huh, Safiya?" he asked. Safiya (the woman) shook her head, "I guess not.. And neither can you hypnotizing Blade again to protect him be helpped.." Lucious frowned, "I was afraid you were going to say that.. That's the only way to fool Jayden?" He asked._

_Safiya nodded, "Adverine's already informed him of Blade and sent him a picture of him to make sure your not the reason why he swiched back in the first place.." "I'm under suspision?" Lucious asked, as a shiver of fear rolled down his spine. _

_It's nothing to big at the moment.. We'll continue watching the situation.. But meanwhile.. focus on getting Haji, Fay and Blade to Egypt..I must be going now.." Safiya turned to leave. "Wait.." Lucious grabbed her wrist, turned her around and landed a kiss on her before she could react._

_She didn't struggle, but let herself be pulled into his kiss. After a few moments, she pulled back, "You can't love someone that's dead now.." she said. "Neither can you bring someone from the dead.. But Saya and Solomon proved that wrong.." Lucious pointed out. Safiya sighed, "You really are an idiot.." She kissed him on the cheek, "Farwell for now, Lucious.." she said, backing away from him, "And.. I'm sorry for your pain your going to endeoer." _

_Tears began rolling down Lucious' cheeks.._

-0-0-0-0-

"UUNNNNCCCLLLLEEEE LLLUUUUUCCCIIIIIOOUUUUSSS!" Blade shouted out while shaking the unconcious Lucious. "Blade! Stop you idiot!" Fay said and pushed Blade away from him, "But.. But.. My dear uncle-" "Blade.. Drop it now.." Haji said. "Fine.." Blade huffed and turned away, crossing his arms. Both Haji and Fay shook their heads.

Lucious sat up and wipped away the tears in his eyes. "Ah.. Your awake!" Fay said, turning towards him and also noticing the tears coming out of his eyes, "Lucious.. Are you okay?" she asked. Lucious shook his head, "I'm... Fine..Um... I was trying to say, before I blacked out, that I was getting a message from Safiya.. Unfortunately.. Like you.. I get messages from her in a dream so I black out anytime I get a message from her.. "

"So... you really weren't lying about the whole, you get visions from her thing.. huh?" Blade asked. Lucious glared at him furiously, "Why would I lie about that?" "Wow.. Sorry man! Just joking!" Blade said, backing off..

"What did she have to tell you?" Haji asked. Lucious sighed, "Just that I'm under suspion with Adverine and that when Jayden comes-" "Which will be in thirty minutes.." Haji informed. Lucious' eyes went wide, "THIRTY MINUTES? How long was I asleep?" he asked. "Two hours.." Haji said.

"Well crap! Alright... I need to re-hypnotize Blade again... So Jayden doesn't report anything to Adverine.." Lucious said. "Hell...NO." Blade said, crossing his arms. "Blade!" Fay growled.

"Hey! Shouldn't I have a say in thi-"

"YOU REALLY FUCKING THINK I WANT TO RE-HYPNOTIZE YOU? Fuck Blade! Quit being so damn selfish!" Lucious snapped.

Fay and Blade could could blink at Lucious as he caught his breath after his outburst. Haji stepped in, "You know.. If he gets caught.. We have no other way to get to the others..So let's coorperate.. And after experiancing all you and Rika have been through can you really throw Lucious under the bus like that?" Haji asked.

"Er.. No.. I guess your.. right.. Sorry.." Lucious sighed and pulled out a pocket watch on a chain, "I should be apoligzing to you..In any case.. Fay.. Here.. Take my card and go buy some sort of believable disguise...Quickly~ If you can.. " He said handing Fay a credit card.

"Er.. Okay..I'll be back.." Fay said, taking the card and dashing out the door. "Haji.. hold on to Blade.." Lucious said, and not wasting anytime, Haji held Blade's arms behind his back, "Ugh! What the hell? Why does he have to hold me down?" Blade said, struggling against Haji's grip.

Lucious held up the watch to Blade's eye-level, "Because.." he said, "You might not cooperate.. And we don't have time.. Sorry.." He said and began swinging the watch back and forth. "Blade.. Don't move your head... but follow the watch go back and forth... " Lucious said, changing into a monotone voice..

Blade shifted uncomfortably in Haji's grip as he did what Lucious was telling him to do. FOr some reason.. This felt a little.. Deja Vu..

Blade's mind began to wander as he stared at the ticking item going back and forth.. This was familiar.. In a way.. At least that was what his mind was telling him.. But why? He's only be actually hypnotized by this guy one other time! And he only met him-

A vision flashed in his head. Two dead bodies laid on the floor.. A man and a woman.. Their blood pooled around them and suffocated the air with a coppery stench. There was crying in the room.. Who was crying?

Blade saw a mirror and a boy that looked alot like him stared back in the mirror, crying and his shirt covered in blood. Was this... Was this himself at a younger age?

The scene shifted and his aparent younger self was crying on steps outside of what he could only guess was the home the two people were killed in. _"BLANK! Are you okay? Oh.. my.. Mom.. Dad! They're.. They're..." _ A new voice entered the scene. The younger 'Blade' looked up and a worried Lucious stood before him, looking the same as he did before except he was dressed in a long tan trench coat and wearing a dark brown hat.

_"Shit! BLANK! I'm.. I'm sorry! I'm.. too late.." _Lucious hugged the younger Blade as he continued to sob. _"Blank..." _Lucious pulled back and pulled out the same watch that he was using on Blade right now, _"Blank... I'm sorry.. But don't worry.. This... This will make everything better..I swear.. You.. might not remember me.. But.. Don't worry! Everything will work out.. Safiya promised!" _

Blade snapped back into reality, "NOO! ONII-SAN! DON'T!" Blade cried out and thrashing wildly against Haji's hold. "Fuck! Haji.. Sorry.. But hold him down better if you can.." Lucious said and Haji tightened his grip on Blade. "AHHH! Help! Onii-san!" Blade yelled. Lucious covered his brother's mouth with his free hand, "As glad as I am that your saying 'onii-san' instead of 'Uncle'..Focus Blade..."

Blade stopped struggling for a second and stared at the watch long enough to be pulled into it's hypnotic charm. Giving a silent thanks to the heavens, Lucious slowly reached into his pocket with his free hand and pulled out a copy of the image used to change Blade the first time. It took another five minutes, but soon Blade's form shifted and as soon as Lucious stopped the watch from moving, Blade knocked out.

Lucious sighed, "God.. that took forever.." he said. Haji nodded and released Blade, "Is he going to remember anything when we snap him out of it, later?" Lucious shook his head, "No.. He'll remember everything before I started hypnotizing him.. Unfortunatly.." Lucious stared at the ground.

Just then, Fay re-entered the room, "Got a disguise!" she cheered, skipping in with a brown, wavy haired wig on her head and a blue dress with white sandles. "Pretty conviencing?" She asked Lucious. "We'll find out I guess.." Lucious said, not showing any interest. "Your not helpping!" Fay pouted. "Fay.." Haji said. Fay looked over to Haji and then realized the tensed atmosphere.

"Oooh... Err.. You know! I could of sworn I saw some tea leaves in the kitchen.. I'll uh.. Be.. right back.." Fay dashed into the kitchen (I should really be saying kitchenet..) and scrambled to gather a few disposible cups hotels always have lying around.

She knew exactly what had just happend.. Very faintly.. she was able to see the vision that flashed in Blade's head right before their bond completely terminated. (Yes people.. I mean it this time :P) Or was it their bond? Maybe...

Fay shook her head.. Whatever the reason she was able to see what she saw.. She will need it later..

She grabbed the coffee pot from the coffee maker and filled it with water to put in the machine, then grabbed the tea leaves and placed them inside the machine..Hopefully.. If she timed this right.. She could pull off just being a human servant or something by walking in with tea with Jayden arrives..

...

_Ding Dong... Ding Dong.._

"Coming..." Blade called. "CHOTTO MATTE, Blade!" Lucious called. "What? I can't answer the door? Phhft.. nōmin.." Blade opened the door. "Oh.." A man was at the door, tall, slim and had reddish blonde hair and green eyes with a big suitcase in hand. "It's just Jayden.. Lucious..." Blade called back to him and then motioned for Jayden to come inside.

Jayden walked into the living space of the hotel room, "So this is where the infamous Lucious and his crew are supposibly 'looking for _him_'..How's the search going '_Captain'_?" Jayden grinned. "It would go much faster if you would stop fucking around and do your damn job a little quicker.." Lucious said sarcasticly.

"Ahh.. Well now that you say that.. Might as well take my time~" Jayden set down his big breifcase on the table and opened it up, pulling out a laptop, a portable printer, an id printer and, finally, a camera. "Sooo... He said, picking up his camera, "Whatcha need today, Lu?"

"I need three passports...Done _today_.." Lucious responded. Jayden sat down in a chair, "You _lost _the one I made you before?" He asked. "Errr.. No.. You see the third one is for-" "Excuse me.. I brought you all some tea.." Fay said, speaking in a higher pitch, and holding a tray with three cups of tea.

Jayden took a cup from the tray and eyed Fay suspiously. Fay just gave him a smile and motioned for Hajime and Lucious to grab a glass as well. Lucious took one of the cups and took a sip of the tea before anzswering Jayden, "The third passport is for her.." he said.

"Ehh? A human now?" Jayden asked, staring down Fay. "I.. Well.. uh.." Blade grabbed Fay from behind, wrapping one arm around her waist and the other holding up her chin. "Eh? I can't keep around a play toy or too? Hmmph.. I'm sure oba-san would love to know about the women you've snuck into the castle-" "SO a passport for the young lady, huh? Coming right up!" Jayden said, completly red faced and typing furriously on his computer.

"Baka.. Don't you need a picture of the lady?" Blade pointed out. "I was getting to that you little brat! First I have to get into the system and fill out a fake name and information like that! I need a secound.." Jayden growled. "Whatever.. Hurry up.. I'm bored already.." Blade said, now holding Fay around the waist with two arms.

"Sigh.. Fine.. Blade.. You and your.. 'friend' over there stand by that blank wall.. Apart from each other! That way i can get both of your passports done." Jayden said. "Okay.. Come on.." Blade said, letting go of Fay and walking over to the wall.

"One.. Two.. Three!" CLICK! "Perfect~!" Jayden said and then turned to Fay, "One.. Two.. Three!" CLICK! "Okay! Perfect.. Err..Now.. What name am I to put on her passport?" Jayden asked, returning to his seat. "Give her a common name." Lucious whispered, "After all.. Either one of us might not need her anymore.."

"Ahh... I see.." Jayden typed in Jane Smith and then hooked up a special printer. "Here we.. GO!" he said, pressing the enter key. Two passports popped out of the printer. "Done~" He annouced.

"And those are legit?" Lucious asked, flipping through both of them. "99.9% legit! But trust me.. The people will never know..." Jayden said.

"Is that so? Well.. If we're done than.." Blade grabbed Fay by the waist again. "I will be taking my _toy_ into my room..." He said, disappearing into his room with Fay.

"Grrr..." "Er...Hajime? Was it? Would you mind standing infront of that black wall right there so I can get a photo? I'm finishing your passport first.." Jayden asked holding up his camera. "Sigh.. fine.." Haji stood in front of the wall and Jayden took the pic.

"Perfect.. Now one second..." Jayden hooked up this camera. "Now to get your passport.. One second.." Haji didn't pay any attention to him and glared furiously at Blade's closed door. "Err... Hey Jayden how long is this going to take? I reserved a plane for the four of us for 8 p.m and we need to leave.. soon.." Lucious asked, trying to get Jayden out of there as quick as possible before Haji got fed up enough and blew Fay's and potentially everyone else's cover.

"Sigh.. Your becoming as annoying as that kid.. One freaking second! Sheesh.. There is a certain way I have to do this so I don't lose my job..I've got ten more years I can milk this job before Adverine makes me switch.. You know.." Jayden said. Lucious nodded, "I know..That's why I'm working in the 'house' right now.."

"'House work' seems like your thing... Plus.. What did you do before? It was something...Ah! It's done!" Haji's passport popped out of the printer. "There you are! Ah-! Crap!" Jayden gathered all his stuff. "Speaking of work.. I have to go! Good luck, boss!" he said and ran out the door.

"Phew...Thank god that's over~" Lucious sighed, sinking into his chair. "Neh, Haji-" "Your. Brother. Is. Dead." Haji growled storming into Blade's room. A sweat drop appeared on Lucious' head, "This.. Isn't going to end well.."

Meanwhile...

(What actually happend with Fay and Blade..)

Blade shut the door behind Fay and himself and waited a second before releasing her, "There.. All by the book.. Like you said.. You think that tricked jayden any?" Blade asked. Fay nodded, "Thanks.. I owe you twice now..And yeah! He can't suspect I'm anymore than a regular human that was tricked by all of you and probably wont stay with you all long!" Blade grinned and made a peace sign, "Welcome! Now.. What special information do you have for me?" Blade asked.

"You'll see.. But it... envolves you drinking a bit of my blood..." Fay said, blushing slightly. "Ehhh? Me.. do.. Wha?" Blade blinked. "Drink my blood, dammit! That's the only thing that'll snap you out of hypnoisis your under! Ugh..." Fay said followed by a face palm and a sigh.

"Oh? I'm under hypnoisis?" Blade asked. "Ugh.. Your hopeless.. Just.. Bite me you fool!" Fay growlled. "Fay.. I can't just.." Fay shook her head and walked over the desk in the room. "Geezz.. your an idiot.." She picked up a piece a paper. "Ouch!" she whinnced and dropped the paper.

"Are you okay?" Blade asked, appearing next to her. "Ich.. Er.. I guess.. Ouch.. Paper cuts sting!" Fay said, exposing her bleeding finger. Blade's eyes began changing colors when he saw the blood. 'Bingo..' Fay thought.

In the next second, Blade's instict took over and he licked the blood dripping from her finger. After doing so he pulled back, his eyes bright red and turned his attention to her neck and sunk his teeth into her.

It took a second.. But after enough blood entered Blade's system, he pulled back and he changed back to normal. "F..Fay.." Blade said his face looking confused and sad all at the same time. "What's wrong?" Fay asked, grabbing her neck. "Lucious... he's.. He's my older brother! I.. I don't believe this.." Blade said in disbelief.

Fay nodded, "I know.. And I also am assumming it's a fact Lucious is keeping from you for your safety.. But at the same time.. I needed you to find out.. So keep this from Haji and Lucious.. Alright?" Fay asked.

"Okay..." Blade said.

BOOM!

Fay and Blade looked in the dirrection the noise came from and found Haji standing in the door way infront of the door he had knocked over. He looked over at Fay holding her neck and the red blood still on Blade's mouth and then picked Blade up by the collar. "Looks like your back you normal.." He said and then punched him hard enough in the stomach to send him back into the bed.

"Ahh!"

"Haji! Stop!" Fay said stepping inbetween Blade and Haji. Haji glared at Fay, "Am I not to intevene when someone has laid a hand on the one I love?" He asked. Fay turned red, "Ah... No.. But.. Dispite what he did.. He snapped out of it! you can't blame him if he doesn't remember anything! And.. It's sort of.. my fault anyway.." she said looking down. "I told Blade when Lucious was telling him who I was to act like that... I know.. That's really stupid but... I really didn't want our covers to be blown! I'm sorry.."

"Baka.." he said, pulling her close to him.

"Ughhh..." Blade got up from the now broken bed and on noticing that he was being ignored walked out of the room to let the two to talk with Lucious who was standing idle in the next room. He was a little surprsied to see him back to normal (and a little relieved) but his expression quickly turned back into 'poker face' mode, "Where are the other two?" he asked.

"Having a lovey-dovey moment again.. Man.. Haji just doesn't make any sense.." Lucious sighed, "Nothing much we can do about it. Yes, it's strange.. considering we all know by now who 'Hajime' or 'Haji' is.. but trust me when I say that it's not too surprising... It's not."

"How so?" Blade asked. Lucious stared off to the room where Fay and Haji were still hugging, "He's not Haji even as Haji.. That's how so...Now hurry up and go tell them to get ready for a 9 hour flight..We'll leave here around 7p.m" Lucious said and started to head towards the door. "What are you going to go do?" Blade asked.

"I'll be finalizing everything..That's all you need to know.." Lucious said and stepped out the door. Once he walked down to the elevator he whipped out a cellphone and dialed a few numbers just as the door closed.

...

Hours passed and soon the four of them found themselves eight hours into an International Flight sitting first class in a private jet as the only passagers.

"Hey...Lucious..." Blade said to the chair across from him. "What?" he asked. "So.. random, but how did you get this plane? Forgot to ask you earlier.." Blade said. He sighed, "Like I would get anything else.. But this trip is complementry since we are using this private jet owner instead of the one we always use for Adverine...It did take some nagotiating though.."

"Tst.. Nagotiating? What.. did you go all mobster on them or something?" Blade laughed. Lucious rolled his eyes. "Says the one that was in a gang before.." "Hey! But it wasn't mobster style! It was more like... Well I mean we fought with other gangs but... Ugh.. We didn't use guns.. More like fighting it out or .. if things got too bad... pull a blade on them!" Blade explained.

"Use a blade? Hey.. Blade.. out of curiousity.. is Blade your _real _name? Or was it a nickname you got in your 'gang'?" Fay asked from three rows away, looking back at him. Blade blinked, "You know? I.. don't remember.." Blade said. Sure he was starting to remember things that happend when he was younger but.. Now that he thought about.. Even his memories block out his real name whenever it is mentioned and it's only until his memories of being in the gang where he is called Blade.

"Shit.. I really don't know at all.. My memories all fuzzy about that-" "With everything going on.. Is it really nessasary to think about something so pointless?" Lucious hissed, cutting Blade of and glaring at Fay as a warning. Fay rolled her eyes and turned around, "Whatever.." she mumbled. "Anyway, _Blade._" Lucious continued in a now annoyed tone of voice, "Focus on now... I'm serious.."

"Yeesh.. Fine then, commander! Sigh.. I'll refocus when I see my wonderous Rika again.." Blade grinned as he began to daydream. "Hmm.. Funny.. You didn't seem too happy the last time I saw you with her.. Oh wait.. Didn't she have _another _chevalier with her?" Haji said from the seat next to Fay.

"Doesn't Saya have another chevalier with her now?" Blade fired back and stuck his tounge out for more effect. Haji glared back at Blade but he kept runing his mouth, "What? Did you forget that while spending most of your time with your Queen's niece? OH wait.. I'm sorry.. Did you forget that too?" Blade was on a roll!

Unfortunately Haji was also fired up and you could feel the tention rising in the room along with Haji's anger. "..And you seem to not be responding... Did you forget that your HAJI and not HAJIME?" Blade continued, not wavering at all.

"Knock it off Blade." Lucious warned, but started to get prepared in case Haji decided to attack. "AND one more thing.." "BLADE!" Lucious was now loosing his patience and his voice slipped into his demonic chiropteran voice. Thankfully that was enough to stop Blade so he realized how pissed Haji was at the moment.

"Oooh Shit..Ahem well uhh..Yeah..." Blade started to get out of his seat and back away. "I can't attack you on an airplane.. Consider yourself lucky.." Haji said, turning around. "Idiot.." Lucious muttered and settled back in his chair. Blade returned to his seat as well but kept an eye on Haji's seat. "He still doesn't make any sense.." Blade mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile..

Fay and Haji began talking amongst themselves for the last thirty minutes of the trip, keeping a low enough voice so Blade and Lucious couldn't pick up their conversation. "God, can't Blade ever shutup? He's such an idiot.." Fay growled but then frowned, "Hey.. Haji.." Fay said.

"What?" Haji asked. "What would you of done if I never met you or I didn't exist?" Fay asked. "What kind of question is that?" Haji asked. "It's.. A question.. That's all.. But seriously.. What if...I don't know... I disappeared or I never met you like I did?" she asked.

"Well... I'm not sure what I would of done, honnestly..." Haji admited. If it wasn't for Fay, He would of never of met Nishi who helpped him remember more than just his 'birth' as a chevalier..because he never would of had a reason to rescue her. Also, if he never met her, he would of never been able to take his mask off thus also revealing his identity.

Either way, even if he never met Fay and he never liked her, he still would of never found out who he actually was without her. "Definatly not much though I'm sure I would of ran into you either way because of Blade..So even if you acted differently, I don't think anything would of changed." Haji explained.

"Ahh.. Your probably right... Looks like you would of had to deal with me either way.." Fay said with a half smile. "Saya would of never recognized me as Haji if you never existed anyway..So it actually worked out.." Haji said.

"Haji.." "Yes?" "Saying Hajime suits you better.." Fay said. "Say whatever name you want.." Haji said.

Hust then, the captain came on, "Passagers.. please buckle up as we prepare to land in Dammam, Saudi Arabia at King Fahd International Airport..And as requested, your luggage will be avaliable once you exited the plane and not it the traditional luggage claim.. Thank you for chosing us and we hope you continue using our airlines."

Fay and Haji turned to Lucious, "Lugguage?" they asked. "Yes.. we have 'luggage' that I aquired prior to the trip. Trust me.. it's stuff we need.. " Lucious said, emphazizing 'luggage' with air quotes.

"Oookay then..." Fay said and she and Haji turned around and prepared to land as well as everyone else.

When they landed, they didn't go through a terrminal like most passagers do, they actually walked down the stairs you usaully see a president walking down. They followed a guy that led them to a crate they had just unloaded off their plane. "Here you go, boss.. Just like you asked.." The man said and then opened the top with a crowbar.

Lucious reached inside and pulled out a long object wrapped in cloth, "Fay, that's for you.." he said handing it to her and then reached in the box again and pulled out a smaller object also wrapped in cloth and handed to Blade but also handed him another long object wrapped in cloth, "That's for Rika and the smaller one is yours.. It's an apology gift in a way to her.." He said. and then closed the crate. "Thanks.." he told the man and gave him some strange foreign money.

"Errr.. Thanks?" Blade said. "Don't pull it out now.. Wait til we're away from the airport..I don't want them to think we are rioting or anything.." Lucious warned the clueless group and then began walking towards another man and the rest tagged along.

"Sir.. Right this way to get out of the airport.." The man said and began leading the group another way. "Er.. Sir.." The man said as they were walking, "Are you sure you don't want us to call a ride for you and your guest? Your going out through some dangerous terrian and-" "It would take too long for us to get where we are going if we have to wait on a ride.." Lucious explained. "Ah! No it-Wait... We did just chaffer those two.." "See? It would take too long." Lucious said just as they reached the exit of the airport.

After tipping the guy, Lucious lead them away from the airport building and far enough to where no one would see them. "God.. There is nothing out here!" Fay noted as she looked around the desert landscape. "Exactly.. This is a good thing for us.. Meaning we can fly the rest of the way.. Though it might take us all night til the afternoon for us to reach there..Sorry.. This was the closest I could get us to Cairo.." Lucious said.

"It's close enough.." Haji said and then shifted his gaze over to the gifts Fay and Blade got. "Oh! Fay.. Blade if you want to see what that is.. Go ahead.. Before we head out I'm going to go get a 'bite' to eat.. I recommend you two do the same.." Lucious said and disappeared.

"I'm assuming that means meet back here in a bit?" Blade shrugged and then unwrapped the small gift his brother gave him. Wrapped inside was a case containing a small dagger about a foot long (still small just not that big to call medium size weapon). "Huh? Why would he give me this?" Blade wondered.

Fay looked at her own gift and began to unwrap it. Inside was not only a katana but also a strap so she could carry the sword on her back. "What the.." She looked to Haji for an answer. "We are getting closer to destroying Adverine.." Haji pointed out, "So maybe he wants to make sure you two are prepared.." he said, taking the strap and the sword from Fay and putting the sword (and shithe) inside the strap and then adjusting it onto Fay.

"So it really is getting close.." Fay mumbled to herself. "Is something wrong?" Haji asked, noticing her sudden discomfort. "Ahh! It's er.. Nothing! Just a bit of Jet-lag I guess! Haha.. It's nothing.. I just wont feel too great for a while.. You should go 'feast' Haji.. before we head out." Fay pointed out.

Just as Haji went to say something in response, he paused. Fay blinked, "Um..Haji?" She asked, watching Haji's eyes pulsate between red and his eye color. Haji shook his head, "Tch.. Even from this distance I can't check a break..." he mumbled.

"Whaa?"

"Solomon, I'm assuming, Haji?" Blade asked. Haji sighed, "Yes.. And he apparently worries too much.." Fay looked between the two, "Wait.. I still don't know whats going on.." she said, getting more confused by the second.

Blade sighed, "Apparently when your 'Queen' or what you are, has more than one chevalier.. If it's a strong enough message like 'Rescue her!' or 'she's in trouble' or probably in Haji's case, 'Is she okay?' it reaches the 'Queen's' other chevaliers.. Of course I'm also assuming being a certain distance has it's perks to not be bothered with it.. Right Haji?" Haji nodded, "But I guess for our case it's good to know dirrection wise where we are going and distance wise.." Haji paused again, his eyes doing the same thing as before.

"Gezz.. Is Seiya's dad bugging you that much?" Fay asked. "No.. Something.. Isn't right.." Haji said, disappearing in the next second leaving Blade and Fay completely clueless.

(with Haji)

Haji had gone back in the dirrection of the Airport, still feeling the strange presence nearby but not close. All of a sudden the presence grew stronger, causing Haji a huge headache.

Meanwhile..(in Cairo)

Solomon and the others were staying at the hotel, waiting til the afternoon when the girls wanted to take a tour around Egypt. Solomon, like Haji except vise versa, could also sense Haji's presence all the way in Dammam. But also like Haji, Solomon started to sense another presence near the same area faintly and like Haji the sudden growth of the presence caused a rather huge headache as well.

"Dad?" Are you okay?" Seiya asked, noticing her father's discomfort. "Some. thing is wrong.." Solomon said, while holding his head.

Meanwhile.. (on the Plane with Kai and Saya heading towards Dammam)

Saya was fast asleep in her chair across from Kai..

They were sitting first class in a small jet of the Red Shield's and any passagers (which there weren't many) were all members of the Red Shield so Saya getting a blood transfusion and alot of food during the flight was no issue. As They got within 1000 miles of Dammam, however.. Kai began to feel a little.. strange.

He felt a little light headed and tried drinking some water but to no prevail. He also tried eating but it also didn't help him much. His light headedness continued until suddenly he blacked out. While knocked out he could see a red and a white sort of energy on the ground below him. (like a dream sorta)The Red one was bigger and closer than the white one but he could see a stream linking the two. He reached out to see what would happen and an orange energy seamed to pulsate from his dirrection towards the red and white dot and they slightly shook. Kai tried again and a huge energy this time came out and shook the red and the white energy around.

'What.. Is this?' Kai thought to himself.

* * *

Whoohoo that's a wrap! :D Honnestly I apoligize for the shortness of this despite how long it took to write (Severe writer's block) Anyhoo.. I'm apoligizing in advance.. I'm not being too big on the OC(Fay) and Haji(me) pairing for a reason.. I'm trying to do it enough to make a point.. Well! This was the largest heap I really had to get pass so now that that's cleared up expect more chapters soon!

Episode Six: (To be titled)

(XD Can't think of a title.. Sorry)


	7. Note to Readers it's not bad

Hey Guys! Sorry for not posting in a looooonnnggg time...

()-_- I didn't mean to take such a long hiatus. In fact.. I thought that I would of posted alot sooner.. Ahh but unfortunately I underestimated how much work I needed to do in three AP classes...

Well now that AP testing is over and that it's the end of the year~ I have alot of time to spare! So right now.. I am working on a couple of things:

+ The next couple episodes for Blood Child: Book 3 Hajime

+ The next chapter (or chapters.. not sure yet) for Rini-Mini

+ Outline for NaruYasha (sorry.. waiting to hear back from my betaReader.. If you would like to help to make this process quicker.. Message me please! .)

+ REEDITING CHAPTERS AND EPISODES! (On a recent re-read of some of my chapters not only did I notice some grammer and spelling mistakes and typos.. I ALSO noticed someone typed something into my work and it slipped past me without me noticing it for a WHILE ()-_-)

So see? It'll be worth the wait! And hopefully if I work out the kinks of the storyline.. I might be posting my new Hetalia fanfic:

Klein-Ita: Italy has gone missing and Germany is desprately searching for him. After another false lead, Germany sits down by a tree, hoping to collect his thoughts, when all of a sudden, a little person falls on Germany's head! And the little person that falls on Germany happens to be none other than, Chibitalia!

()^^ Still working out the kinks but that's the basic storyline... I drew it up as a comic one day in Health Class and I became obsessed with this little idea. (I know there are probably fanfics about this already.. But I've never read them so I'm just going to do it my way :P)

Anyhoo~ I love you all for being so paitent and not sending me a crap-load of hate-mail! (And thank you all my new subscribers! Please don't think I constantly go off like this alot..) I promise to all of you.. I never leave a story unfinished! ;P so don't worry!

I'll be posting soon!

3

-Reine


End file.
